


Kwiaty poza umową

by Susanisfantastic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complicated Plot, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Emotional Rollercoaster, Functional sand family, Ino i Deidara są rodziną, M/M, Office AU, acquaintances with benefits?, dużo nieporozumień, dziwny plot, kiedyś to zmienię, okej są tu same niepokojące tagi, typowe szef/sekretarka, uhhh
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: Jeśli coś miałoby ich łączyć to fakt, że otoczyli się murem.Sasori sądził, że jest utalentowany jeśli chodziło o ocenę ludzkich intencji.Deidara sądził, że poświęcenie jest jedynym kolorem, jakim maluje się jego życie.Nie każde piersze wrażenie było ostateczne i prawdziwe.Nie każda pomoc była szczera i wyzuta z egoizmu.Obaj tonęli w ciemnościach błędu i nie mieli odwagi spojrzeć w słońce.aka Office AU, gdzie nikt nie wie na czym stoi i czy grunt jest choćby tymczasowo stabliny. A kwiaty są całkowicie poza umową.





	1. I

Palce nerwowo uderzały o obudowę publicznego telefonu, podczas gdy ich właściciel w skupieniu wsłuchiwał się w płynący ze słuchawki poważny głos. Zamyślony pokiwał głową, starając się nie okazać rozczarowania.

\- Tak… Tak, dziękuję bardzo za rozważenie… Oczywiście, przepraszam za kłopot… Tak, dziękuję, do widzenia. – Żółta słuchawka została odłożona z ponurym kliknięciem. Deidara westchnął, po czym w roztargnieniu uniósł wzrok. Jasna szarość nieba wydobywała z siebie pojedyncze krople deszczu. Powinien wiedzieć, by o tej porze roku nie ruszać się na zewnątrz bez parasola. Teraz przemoknie, nawet jeśli uda mu się dobiec pod daszek najbliższego kiosku.

Westchnął ponownie. Wraz z tym pełnym rozczarowania oddechem krople zaczęły dzwonić mocniej o plastikowy dach. Ciekawe, ile będzie to trwało. Nie mógł przecież przesiedzieć całego dnia w budce telefonicznej.

Jakkolwiek kuszące by to nie było.

Przerwy na lunch zwykł pożytkować produktywniej. Był to jedyny czas, kiedy pozwalano mu opuścić sztywny labirynt biura i udać się gdziekolwiek, najdalej od współpracowników.

Deidara nic do nich nie miał. Teoretycznie.

Jak cudownie praktyka kłóciła się z tą myślą.

Początkowo oferta pracy, którą przyniosła rozpromieniona Ino zdawała się być niebiańskim snem. Korporacja może nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną, ale nie wymagano od niego niczego ponad siły. Atmosfera była specyficzna, ale przez to naturalna, bliska temu, czego oczekiwał. Oczywiście do czasu.

Bo wraz z pierwszym awansem Deidara poznał prawdziwego diabła, kierującego tym niebem.

***

\- Spóźniłeś się trzy minuty. - Dezaprobujący głos wybił go z panicznej mantry i gwałtownego wygładzania przemoczonej koszuli.

Krzesło szefa było odwrócone w kierunku okna, skąd rozpościerał się przyjemny widok na pobliskie wieżowce skąpane w słabnącym już deszczu. Deidara nie znajdywał ulgi w tym krajobrazie. Jego wzrok uporczywie wbijał się w tył oparcia. Jakby zgodnie z jego myślami mebel drgnął, sprawiając, że sekretarzowi żołądek podjechał pod same gardło.

Sasori Akasuna w pozie wielce zirytowanej, z nogą na nodze, co, choć niewygodne, wyglądało tak obezwładniająco, że Deidara miał ochotę wybiec z tego gabinetu, jaskini lwa i szatana, nie planując powrotu. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę, starając się wymyślić cokolwiek, co nie brzmiało jak żałosna prawda. I było składne.

„Naprawdę przepraszam, ale właściciel domu zagroził, że wywali mnie na ulicę, jeśli nie zapłacę w końcu zaległego czynszu i udobruchanie go zajęło mi więcej niż przypuszczałem. Oraz złapał mnie deszcz.”

Na takie słowa Akasuna jedynie uniósłby brew z gorszącym politowaniem. Powiedzenie, że miał o sekretarzu niepochlebną opinię było eufemizmem równym porównaniu Oceanu Atlantyckiego do kałuży.

\- Przepraszam panie Akasuna, to moje niedopatrzenie, straciłem poczucie czasu. – Zmieszane wytłumaczenie przeszło obojętnie obok uszu szefa, który ku zdumieniu kajającego się kiwnął lekko głową. Robił to z dziwną gracją, jak pan przebaczający wasalowi poprzednie przewinienia. Nietrudno się domyślić, że Deidara przyjął to ze zirytowaniem, którego ukazanie wiązałoby się z brakiem profesjonalizmu.

Nie dał mu tej satysfakcji.

\- No tak – przyznał chłodno Akasuna, taksując go nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem orzechowych tęczówek. – Nam wszystkim zdarzają się niedopatrzenia. Jak zatrudnianie niekompetentnych ludzi. – Ostatnia uwaga została wypowiedziana z niepohamowaną złośliwością, którą sekretarz przyjął z zaciśnięciem żuchwy. Kącik ust mężczyzny drgnął niezauważalnie. Prawie, jakby bawiła go ta wymiana zdań.

Niewzruszone, wyrachowane spojrzenie spotkało się z gorejącymi z płytkiej wściekłości sztyletami. Deidarze tętno podnosiło się im dłużej go obserwował. Twarz mężczyzny była za to perfekcyjną maską, zarówno fizycznie, jak i emocjonalnie. Cholerny odłamek białego marmuru.

Który rzeźbiarz był na tyle okrutny?

Deidara mógłby rzucić w odpowiedzi, że przełożeni też nie są niewinni, ale byłoby to samobójstwem, bo szef wyraźnie miał zły humor. Chociaż, czy zdarzały się dni, kiedy Sasori Akasuna miał inny nastrój? Sekretarz podejrzewał, że było to raz na sto lat. Z jego szczęściem był skazany na próbę przeżycia w nieobecność owego fenomenu.

\- Skoro i tak nie robisz niczego pożytecznego, przynieś mi kawę – zakomenderował w końcu Akasuna, gwałtownie przerywając napięcie kondensujące się w pomieszczeniu. Deidara zamrugał niepewnie, po czym kiwnął sztywno głową. Ulżyło mu, choć ta przepustka nie uwalniała go z kajdan wypłaty. 

Gdyby nie rozpaczliwe położenie, Deidara już dawno podziękowałby za pośrednie miejsce w zarządzie i może zająłby się czymś bardziej przyzwoitym dla jego własnego poczucia spełnienia zawodowego. I generującym mniej konfliktów wewnętrznych.

Mieszając bezmyślnie kompletnie czarną kawę rozważał, jak chyba za każdym razem, czy nie udać się do sklepu po trutkę na szczury. Jedynym, co go powstrzymywało, było zostawienie Inojina bez wujka w czwartkowe wieczory, gdy Ino wychodziła na nocną zmianę. Nawet on nie był tak bezlitosny.

Wspomnienie syna kuzynki, który był najbardziej rozbrajającym dzieckiem, jakie Deidara w życiu spotkał, błysnęło mu promykiem słońca przez ciężkie chmury. Do czasu, kiedy znów przyjdzie mu bawić się w opiekunkę malec pewnie zdąży popsuć kolejną zabawkę. Deidara był już na tyle zaznajomiony w tym fachu, że naprawy nie trwały nawet kwadransa, a radość w oczach chłopca była wystarczającą zapłatą za ślęczenie nad śrubkami i częściami plastikowych ciężarówek. 

 - Hej, blondyneczko, znów szefuńcio robi z ciebie nastoletnią niewolnicę? – Rozległo się niespodziewanie nad jego uchem, wytrącając go z rozmyślań. Hidan z rozbawionym uśmiechem objawił się jak kolejny nieproszony krasnolud na progu hobbickiego domu. Deidara westchnął, wbijając wzrok w ścianę przed sobą.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Hidan – powiedział z przekąsem, zmobilizowany do szybszego powrotu za własne biurko. Nawet jeśli musiał znieść bliskość Akasuny. Nie miał ochoty na docinki ze strony przedstawiciela handlowego. – Nie wiem, czy robienie kawy to już niewolnictwo, czy jeszcze praca.

Hidan wzruszył ramionami. Po bliższej obserwacji dało się zauważyć zaczerwienione od przemęczenia oczy, a uśmiech był niepokojąco szeroki jak na środek dnia. Deidara wolał nie spekulować nad przyczynami.

\- Od kawy to się zaczyna, a potem… - Nie dane mu było jednak zakończyć sugestywnego komentarza.

\- Hidan, możesz nie nękać mojej sekretarki? Wydaje mi się, że pracujesz tu, a nie zwiedzasz kuchnię. – Chłód przebił się przez korytarze i mimo dystansu, głos przechodzącego Akasuny nie utracił swojej mocy sprawczej.

\- Nie jestem sekretarką – wymamrotał z wyrzutem za nim Deidara, a Hidan posłał mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

\- Wielki Brat patrzy. Można by pomyśleć, że nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku. – Mrugnął jednym okiem, uśmiechając się krzywo na potępiający wyraz twarzy współpracownika. – Jesteś pewien, co do tej niewolnicy?

\- Przecież mi płaci. – Wzruszył ramionami, wrzucając cukier do biurowej szafki kuchennej. Hidan był czasem niezrozumiałym i zbyt sensacyjnym człowiekiem, jeśli chodziło o insynuacje.

\- Deidara… - Rozległo się karcące, gdy Akasuna wracał do swojego gabinetu. Sekretarz przełknął ślinę.

\- Szlag, jeszcze brakuje, by dorzucił mi archiwizację swoich starych maili  – rzucił, chwytając z maksymalną ostrożnością gorący kubek. - Do później.

Wykonał jeszcze kilka niepotrzebnych, gwałtownych ruchów i zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem korytarza, zostawiając kręcącego z politowaniem głową Hidana samego.

\- Na każde skinienie normalnie. – Jego usta zacisnęły się z rozbawionym współczuciem. Naprawdę nie chciałby być w takim położeniu jak Deidara. Uwłaczające.

\- Hidan, nie miałeś przypadkiem przejrzeć CV? – Kakuzu znalazł się niespodziewanie za jego plecami, wywołując spięcie w jego umyśle. Hidan odwrócił się, napotykając przeciągłe spojrzenie opierającego się o blat firmowej kuchni dyrektora finansów. Fioletowe oczy rozbłysły.

\- Coś mnie rozproszyło – stwierdził lakonicznie, wbijając wzrok w cienką koszulę mężczyzny. Kącik jego ust drgnął niebezpiecznie.

\- Tak? – odrzekł beznamiętnie Kakuzu, nachylając się nad jego uchem. – Z przyjemnością się dowiem, co to było.

Odprowadził ich jedynie pospieszny trzask drzwi.

***

\- Kawa.

Deidara delikatnie postawił naczynie w prawej części biurka, starając się jak najmniej ingerować w aranżację papierów na meblu. Akasuna był najwyraźniej w trakcie porównywania umów, co wiązało się z zamienieniem blatu w papierowy odpowiednik bitwy pod Verdun.

\- Trochę ci to zajęło. Skoro postanowiłeś wrócić wreszcie do pracy, zadzwoń do tych ludzi – tu Akasuna wręczył mu jakąś kartkę nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Spięty Deidara  sięgnął po papier, starannie omijając jego palce. – I zapytaj ich dlaczego postanowili spieprzyć swoją robotę.

\- Oczywiście, panie Akasuna – odparł spokojnie, wyuczenie, rzucając okiem na rząd cyfr, odznaczających się na bieli. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Tylko drobna prośba, by nie zajęło ci to następnych dwóch dni. – Orzechowe oczy wreszcie spoczęły na nim, unieruchamiając go swoją lodowatością. Deidara przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Znów dopadła go potrzeba opuszczenia tego pomieszczenia.

\- Oczywiście. – Powstrzymał drżenie głosu wraz ze zdenerwowaniem, które powinien odczuwać. A kłębiło się w nim coś innego, równie zirytowanego i równie wrażliwego na obecność Akasuny.

Westchnięcie ulgi uciekło z jego ust, gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu. Wystarczyło parę centymetrów sztucznego tworzywa imitującego drewno, a on już wyczuwał psychiczną różnicę. Zapewne świadczyło to bardzo źle o nim samym. A może, gdy diabła się nie widzi, trudniej w niego wierzyć.

Rozmowa z firmą przebiegła szybko i niezwykle profesjonalnie. Sekretarz natychmiast został zbyty, po czym niechętna dziewczyna na infolinii skierowała go do kogoś „kto będzie wiedział, co robić, bo szczerze, pracuję tu od kwadransa i nie wiem jak cokolwiek działa”.

A Akasuna śmiał narzekać, że to on jest niekompetentny.

Utęsknione spojrzenie na zegar upomniało go, że zostały mu trzy godziny. Żadne poszukiwanie odpowiedzialnych za niejasności w dokumentacji nie powinno trwać tak długo.

***

Stwierdzenie „nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca” odbijało się na ludzkości czasem boleśniej niż zwykle.

Deidarze w końcu udało się ustalić wszystko, czego potrzebował. Zegar na ścianie pokazywał godzinę poważnie po standardowym wymiarze pracy. Niebo za oknem zmieniło się z pomarańczowego w kompletnie nieokreślone nocne. Chociaż dla coraz mniej funkcjonujących oczu Deidary była to po prostu czerń.

Zastanawiał się, czy wszyscy zdążyli opuścić ten przeklęty budynek, zostawiając go samego pośród ścian z żelbetu. I z pierwszej klasy pracoholikiem za sąsiednimi drzwiami.

Deidara ziewnął rozpaczliwie, zaznaczając Akasunie wszystko, czego się dowiedział i powlókł się zza biurka. Wchodzenie do gabinetu szefa po godzinach wiązało się z dosadnym ryzykiem, ale jedynym, o czym marzył sekretarz, był powrót do domu. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na komfort psychiczny, jeśli chciał spełnić to marzenie w miarę szybko. Zapukał dwa razy i nie czekając na „proszę” wparował do pomieszczenia.

Przywitał go dym papierosowy. Za dużo dymu. Skrzywił się, gdy obrzydliwy zapach zaatakował jego nozdrza. Powinien się już przyzwyczaić, ale zbierało mu się na mdłości i niemiłe wspomnienia. Zagadką było jak Akasuna nie ściągał do budynku straży pożarnej, mimo czujników dymu na suficie. 

\- Mam te informacje w końcu. – Jego głos przebił się przez sztuczną mgłę. Potrząsnął kartką zwycięsko, podchodząc bliżej biurka na środku gabinetu. Akasuna wyciągnął papieros z ust i zatrzymał go między smukłymi palcami. Jego czerwone włosy były zmierzwione od bezmyślnego przeczesywania. Jemu też późna pora nie służyła.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze tu siedzisz i pracujesz. – Zmierzył Deidarę podejrzliwie i sięgnął wolną ręką po papier, odkładając go na odpowiednią stronę. Obecny bałagan na biurku był funkcjonalny. – Ale tak to jest, jak się musi nadrobić nadgodziny.

\- Przynajmniej w mojej części biura da się oddychać – zauważył sekretarz obojętnie. Akasuna uniósł brew i Deidara się zmieszał. Zmęczenie robiło swoje, jeśli chodzi o filtrowanie tego, co miał czelność wypowiadać. Zwłaszcza, gdy był tak czujnie obserwowany.

\- Dobrze, że nic cię tu nie trzyma w takim razie. – Usta szefa rozciągnęły się nieszczerze, a przydymione, intensywne spojrzenie przytłaczało go do podłogi. Sekretarz poczuł, że zadymione powietrze nie przyniesie ulgi jego ściśniętym płucom. A jednak opijał się nim łapczywie, niekontrolowanie.

Akasuna z wolna podniósł się, opierając leniwie o biurko. Był zbyt blisko, by Deidara nie czuł się zakłopotany. Myśl, że orzechowe tęczówki mają ciemniejsze plamki bliżej źrenicy zagłuszyło tętno.

Jednak najbardziej nieodpowiednia była wiedza, że mężczyzna jest w tragicznym błędzie.


	2. II

Deidara rozchylił usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale jego umysł nie współpracował. Akasuna obserwował go z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem, każda kolejna sekunda napawała go coraz większą satysfakcją.

\- A gdzie się podział ten cięty język, który raczyłeś zaprezentować pierwszego dnia, co, Deidara? – Było to naprawdę oburzające, że mężczyzna pamiętał takie niefortunne szczegóły, a dodatkowo miał czelność wypowiadać je takim tonem. Tym irytująco seksownym tonem, czego sekretarz nie przyznałby głośno. Ale w ciszy własnego umysłu nie był taki odporny na zdradliwe myśli.

\- Zapewne został w przeszłości, którą pan tak rozpamiętuje – odparł z rozdrażnieniem, krzywiąc się lekko. Miał dość denerwującej sytuacji oraz swoich reakcji. Akasuna zamiast go zbesztać, uśmiechnął się szerzej, nieprzyjemnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

\- Wiesz, co jest lepsze w przeszłości? – zaczął pozornie niedbale, ale Deidara musiał powstrzymać się przed przewróceniem oczami. Jak zawsze wszystko sprowadzało się do złośliwości pod jego adresem.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę pański ostatni wybór obelg odpowiedź to, że mnie tam nie było. – Jego głos był znudzony, pogodzony z faktem, że Akasunie najwyraźniej sprawia przyjemność takie pastwienie się nad nim.

Przesunął spojrzenie na okno, pogrążone w nocy i jego usta opuściło cichsze i poparte westchnięciem, zrezygnowane zdanie. – Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego w takim razie mnie pan nie wyrzuci, skoro moja niekompetencja tak razi.

Rozgoryczenie sekretarza zaskoczyło go. Badawcze spojrzenie przesunęło się po przystojnej twarzy, otoczonej spiętymi w kucyk na karku blond włosami. Zaraz wróciło do błękitnych tęczówek, odwróconych uparcie od zmarszczonych brwi i niedowierzających ciemnych oczu.

\- Deidara, jesteś młody, ale nie jesteś już dzieckiem. – W końcu jasne sztylety podkuszone krytycznym tonem wbiły się w jego twarz. Sasori uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Twoja niedomyślność naprawdę robi wrażenie.

Deidara zmrużył oczy i zdenerwowany przechylił się w przód. Niepokój związany z niedostateczną odległością został zdmuchnięty przez rozdrażnienie.

\- Wolałby pan, bym sam znowu złożył wypowiedzenie? – Uniósł brew pytająco, starając się zrozumieć jego intencję. Był z papierkiem na do widzenia co najmniej trzykrotnie, za każdym razem wracając z odmową. Potem powracały znośniejszych dni, ale nie miał czasu się nimi nacieszyć. Zastanawiał się, czy Akasuna czerpie z całego teatrzyku jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność i Deidara nie uwolni się od niego, chyba że zrobi coś bardziej energicznego w tym kierunku. Co nie wchodziło w grę, jako że nie mógł tak po prostu wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić. Ta bezsilność frustrowała go najbardziej.

\- Wolałbym byś… - Orzechowe tęczówki zdradzały podirytowanie, co dało się wyczuć również w głosie, ale nim było dane mu skończyć, trzy głośne puknięcia rozległy się bez ostrzeżenia, a do gabinetu Akasuny wparowała Konan.

\- Ja się będę zbierać już… Och. – Zatrzymała się wpół kroku, zaskoczona widokiem przed sobą. Deidara wybity pojawieniem się recepcjonistki odsunął się pospiesznie i przywołał na usta uspokajający uśmiech. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że ktoś jeszcze został – westchnęła Konan. Deidara pokręcił głową.

\- Też chciałem zameldować, że wychodzę. Do widzenia, panie Akasuna. – Nie spojrzał nawet na szefa, po czym skinął kobiecie. – Cześć, Konan.

Mijał drzwi, gdy Konan przypomniała sobie, po co przyszła. – A tak, dzwoniła pani Temari, by pośpieszył się pan z powrotem, szefie. Była bardzo zła.

Sekretarz powstrzymał się całą siłą woli by się nie odwrócić.

Tajemnicza pani Temari wyrosła nagle z powierzchni ziemi, tam, gdzie się jej nie spodziewał. Czyżby nieznośny Akasuna, irytujący i wymagający ponad rozsądek, zdołał zmusić jakąś biedną kobietę do małżeństwa? Było to nieoczekiwane, ale każdy potwór znajdzie swoją amatorkę. Deidara wcale nie przystanął dłużej pakując swoje rzeczy, by usłyszeć, jak Akasuna prycha w zirytowaniu troskliwością. Już współczuł tej biedaczce.  

***

Współczuł też sobie, również w milczeniu. Otoczony ogłuszającym tętnem smoka, który nazywano muzyką, kończył kolejnego drinka, niezainteresowanym wzrokiem snując się po przyciemnionym wnętrzu baru.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, nawet nie wiedział, co go tu przywiodło. Przynajmniej musiał kontrolować spożycie alkoholu, co w mieszkaniu od razu zostałoby skreślone. Zabrakłoby też tańczących, pijanych już osób, odzianych skąpo jak na tę porę roku, które mógł niechętnie obserwować, zajmując myśli czymkolwiek, tylko nie pracą.

No właśnie. Praca.

Słodki alkohol przybrał gorzki posmak na echo tego słowa w jego umyśle. Mimo to palące uczucie było dokładnie takie samo i z każdym łykiem przybliżało go do upragnionego zapomnienia. 

Dlaczego jego życie musiało być takie poplątane?

Nie wiedział, kogo za to oskarżyć, więc jak zwykle jego myśli zaczęły z sępią determinacją krążyć wokół Akasuny. Jakże łatwo było przekonać umysł, że bez złośliwego, przystojnego szefa jego istnienie byłoby znośniejsze.

Do baru wpadła kolejna grupka, przerywając jego wewnętrzny monolog, z wprawą mieszając się z tłumem. Zrezygnowany poprosił o następną szklankę ucieczki w płynie. Nie pomagało więc powtórzył czynność. Kolejny raz. I jeszcze jeden.

Przeszyło go złe przeczucie, gdy dźwięki wyostrzyły się, drażniąc jego nerwy. Nie zauważył, że osiągnął ten poziom upicia. Wstał niezgrabnie, z niesmakiem zauważając niewinne kołysanie podłogi. Zapłacił i zaczął przeciskać się przez ruchomy żywy labirynt, gdy czyjaś dłoń złapała jego nadgarstek.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – Rozległo się tuż przy jego uchu, a jednoznacznie unieruchamiający ton powiadomił Deidarę, że jego odpowiedź jest negatywna. Czyjeś wargi wpiły się bez zapowiedzi w jego własne, stanowczo przysuwając go pod ścianę. A on, sam nie wiedząc czemu, z rozkoszą oddał się pchanemu alkoholem podnieceniu i wyczekiwanemu zapomnieniu.

***

Ostre światło przebijało się przez żaluzje, wpadając do sypialni. Deidara trwał w stanie wpółobudzenia czując jak jego mózg pęka na kawałki, stapia się na powrót w całość i powtarza bolesny proces autodestrukcji. Poruszył się w pościeli, starając się zejść z linii ataku słonecznej gwiazdy. W ustach czuł suchość, plecy bolały go niemiłosiernie, a żołądek domagał się pożywienia, niepewny jeszcze, czy nie zwróci swojej zawartości przed posiłkiem. Jednym słowem, było paskudnie.

Przypomniał sobie, że nie ma żaluzji w swoim mieszkaniu.

Uniósł powieki zbyt szybko. Światło odbiło się nieprzyjemnie od jasnożółtej ściany. Zdecydowanie nieznanej mu. Oprzytomniał w momencie, gwałtownie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, za co nie podziękował mu kręgosłup. Miękki materac pod jego skórą również nie wydawał się znajomy. Trzeba było zostać w domu, pomyślał z politowaniem walcząc z lekkimi zawirowaniami wewnątrz czaszki. Nie budziłby się na kacu w obcym mieszkaniu.

Niepewnie przekręcił głowę w lewo. Po tamtej stronie olbrzymiego łoża, odwrócony twarzą do niego spał kompletnie nagi gospodarz, a przynajmniej tak podejrzewał Deidara, bo pewność skrywała kołdra. Przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w uśpione oblicze. Mylił się. Było znacznie gorzej.

Sasori Akasuna spokojnie oddychający przez sen tuż obok niego był widokiem rodem z pokręconego, sadystycznie nęcącego koszmaru. Dziwna mieszanka emocji wtłoczyła się Deidarze przez żyły. Serce załomotało nieopanowanie, usta zaczerpnęły gwałtownego oddechu.

Musiał się uspokoić, na pewno dało się coś zrobić.

Porcelanowe powieki rozchyliły się, ukazując śmiertelnie przytomne, orzechowe tęczówki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogarnęłam, że wypadałoby wrzucić kolejny rozdział, więc bardzo proszę, mam nadzieję, że miło się czytało. Trzymajcie się i do następnego <3


	3. III

Witanie dnia schylonym nad porcelanową muszlą oddając całą zawartość żołądka w domu własnego szefa nie było przepisem na idealny poranek według Deidary. Niestety, nie miał zbytniego wpływu na rzeczywistość.

Ostatnia konwulsja przeszyła jego wymęczone ciało, paląc gardło i przełyk. Miał ochotę zemdleć, ale drążyła go niemiła świadomość, że nie uwolniłoby go to od problemów.

\- Naprawdę uroczy poranek – skomentował zgryźliwie Akasuna stojący z założonymi rękami w drzwiach łazienki. Deidara wolał się nie odwracać, mimo pragnienia zabicia go wzrokiem.

Mężczyzna nie postał tam długo, bez zainteresowania poczynaniami skacowanego znikając w odmętach własnego mieszkania. Deidarę przeszła ulga, że przestał być świadkiem jego upokorzenia.

Po porządnym przepłukaniu ust i twarzy i usprawiedliwionej wewnętrznie kradzieży płynu do higieny jamy ustnej, zdołał się wyrwać z kafelkowanego więzienia. Jedynym plusem było to, że przeszedł mu chwilowo ból głowy.

Jakimś cudem odnalazł kuchnię, a w niej gospodarza. Akasuna był zajęty mieszaniem swojej kawy, ale odwrócił się na dźwięk kroków. Widok zmizerniałego Deidary rozbawił go wystarczająco by podać mu bez słowa nietknięty kubek ze świeżą kawą.

Sam Akasuna prezentował się przeciętnie wypoczęcie, w specyficznym dla niego dobrym humorze. Deidara podejrzewał, że czerpie radość z jego stanu. Oznaczałoby to jeszcze jeden argument za teorią wampira.

Usadowiwszy się na najdalszym krańcu stołu Deidara powoli wlewał przez ściśnięte i niedawno maltretowane gardło podarowaną kawę. Marzył, by napój był zatruty, gdyż oszczędziłoby mu to mającej niewątpliwie nastąpić rozmowy. Ale niestety, jedyne co mógł zrobić to poparzyć się na śmierć.

Nawet na to kawa była zbyt chłodna.

Wpatrywał się z niepokojem w stojącego nieruchomo Akasunę, który z wyrazem nonszalanckiego skupienia starał się poukładać wszystko i znaleźć wygodne rozwiązanie nietypowej sytuacji. Gardło zacisnęło się mu mocnej, w nieprzyjemnym oczekiwaniu na werdykt.

\- Panie Akasuna… - zaczął niepewnie, zmuszając się do interwencji. Orzechowe tęczówki spoczęły na jego twarzy, a usta wykrzywiło udręczenie.

\- Ten jedyny raz, po prostu Sasori – zaznaczył, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że takie słowa kiedykolwiek opuściły jego usta. Błękitne oczy musiały wyglądać teraz jak filiżanki, bo zaraz posłał mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie. – Jeszcze raz usłyszę we własnej kuchni „panie Akasuna”, a stracę cierpliwość i będziesz kończył tę kawę na wycieraczce.

Deidara przekalkulował czy taki obrót sytuacji działałby na jego korzyść. Wyszło mu, że nie. Albo nie umiał liczyć.

Dziwnie było tak siedzieć tu, sparaliżowanym przez strach i antycypację, podczas gdy Sasori zachowywał się kompletnie swobodnie i umiarkowanie złośliwie. No może normalnie złośliwie, ale był bardziej ludzki. To było nietypowe. A może to, że Deidara pierwszy raz widział szefa ubranego zaledwie w bokserki i miękko wyglądającą koszulkę, sprawiało, że postrzegał go jako bardziej zwyczajny, niediabelski pomiot piekieł. Nadal szalenie atrakcyjny pomiot piekieł.

Zamrugał, przywołując się do porządku. Porządku, gdzie nie było miejsca na gapienie się na własnego szefa. Ani klasyfikowania go do istot ludzkich w chwili słabości.

\- Po prostu o tym zapomnimy. Wyjdziesz stąd, wrócisz do domu, rano przyjdziesz do pracy i mimo swojej bezużyteczności będziesz się zachowywał, jakby nic się nie stało. Bo nic się nie stało – stwierdził Sasori, oparty obojętnie o szafki z wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę.

Początkowo Deidara był przekonany, że się przesłyszał. Sasori Akasuna proponuje rozwiązanie nie tyle logiczne, co zakładające, że sekretarz zachowuje swoją pracę? Nieprawdopodobne.

Musiało się to odbić na jego twarzy, którą Sasori, co pozostało przeoczone przez właściciela owej fizjonomii, uważnie obserwował w celu wybadania reakcji na taki układ. Przewrócił oczami z irytacją.

\- Oczywiście możesz jeszcze zrobić z tego wielką aferę, ale nie wiem, kto będzie wyglądał gorzej: pragnący za wszelką cenę wspiąć się po drabinie sukcesu sekretarz, czy zaatakowany podczas tego procesu szef. A ty, Deidara, jak myślisz? – Uniesiony kącik ust nadawał mu nieco złowieszczą aurę.

Na te słowa zupełnie go zamurowało. Z nieprzyjemnym dreszczem powróciło do niego w pełni z kim rozmawia.

\- To jest kompletne kłamstwo – zauważył ostro, powstrzymany przed wstaniem z miejsca lekkim, pogardliwym uśmiechem.

\- To wiem tylko ja i ty. Świat niekoniecznie. Ale tabloidy na pewno by cię pokochały – umilkł pozwalając Deidarze zostać opanowanym przez poczucie niesprawiedliwości i staczania się średnim tempem w bezdenną otchłań. – Dlatego proponuję zachować milczenie. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Żołądek zjechał mu jeszcze niżej. Było to deprymujące, ale rozwiązanie. Szczerze, nie widział innego wyjścia, ale wolał sam je dyktować. Pozostawało mu tylko podporządkować się. Stwarzanie z tego personalnego problemu, zamiast jednorazowej wpadki spowodowałoby tylko komplikacje. A one nigdy nie są dobre.

\- Jak litościwie. Propozycja brzmi prawie tak, jakbym miał wolny wybór – mruknął zirytowanym tonem. Sasori uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem.

-  Masz lepszy pomysł? Bo wystarczyłoby „dziękuję”. Nie muszę ratować twojego tyłka.

\- Nazwałbym to raczej wyrównaniem rachunków wobec mojego tyłka – zauważył złośliwie. Sasori prychnął i poczuł, że koniecznie musi zapalić. Jego nerwy powoli nie wytrzymywały.

\- Skoro tak to… Wypiłeś kawę? Wyśmienicie, mogę cię więc kulturalnie wyprosić z mojego mieszkania.

***

Przeniesienie się do tramwaju było wielką, rozświetloną, zamazaną plamą. Ale niewątpliwie się w nim znalazł, gdyż pchany aktualnie siłami bezwładności zmierzał do domu. Machinalna instynktowność tego powrotu, ku jego niezadowoleniu, pozwoliła mu myśleć. A tego nie chciał, chociaż nie przeszkadzało to jego umysłowi i tak wykonywać swojej funkcji.

Mijając światła przyszło mu na myśl, że wpakował się w dosyć poważne bagno. Słodkie niedopowiedzenie. Przyjdzie rano do pracy i będzie musiał spojrzeć Sasoriemu w twarz, zachowywać się jakby nigdy nic. To znaczy, panu Akasunie. Bo przecież to, co zaszło nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Mógł to swobodnie zdmuchnąć z niefrasobliwym „zapomnijmy o tym, dorosłym zdarzają się błędy”.

Czy w ogóle potrzebował się tym teraz przejmować? Zapewne nie. Mógł natomiast spróbować poskładać jak najwięcej wspomnień, by ułożyć z nich całość. Lub większość, niewymazaną przez alkohol.

Pamiętał pocałunki, coraz gorętsze i zachłanniejsze. Pamiętał dłonie, ciągnące go do taksówki, gładzące jego tors z jakimś niewytłumaczalnym głodem. Pamiętał nerwowe pozbywanie się odzieży, delikatne usta na jego skórze i ręce przyciśnięte do jego ud. To wszystko, podszyte pożądaniem rozszerzającym źrenice, pożądaniem uderzającym do głowy i ogłuszającym jak krew, która szybciej krąży w żyłach.

Ale przede wszystkim pamiętał jego. Miękką skórę wymykającą mu się spod palców. Smak ust, których nigdy nie powinien całować. I ciało. Ciało, którego nie powinno mu być dane oglądać. Znów tak blisko jego warg. Znów targane spazmami rozkoszy, która wypełniała i jego.

Zacisnął zęby, z wściekłością skupiając się na liczeniu drzew. Zaczynał się zachowywać jak szesnastolatek, o krok od kliknięcia w swój ulubiony film porno. Musiał się opanować i przestać błądzić. Potrzebna mu była cała silna wola, by powrócić do rzeczywistości. Która nie wyglądała tak, jak ta ze wspomnień.

***

Otworzył drzwi i natychmiast przeszło go złe przeczucie. Blond kula przywarła do jego nogi jak spragniony czułości tasiemiec. Lekko zdezorientowany poklepał siostrzeńca po głowie.

\- Hej, młody – uśmiechnął się, a mały tasiemiec już pognał do kuchni, w której rozgościła się jego mama.

\- Mamo, mamo, mamo, wujek wrócił! – Deidara zdążył w międzyczasie zdjąć kurtkę i buty, a Ino odłożyła jakiś magazyn z modą ślubną.

Była ubrana w granatową marynarkę i takąż spódnicę, która zgrabnie prezentowała się na szczupłych nogach. Świeżo wyprasowana koszula robiła wrażenie nieprawdopodobnie nieskazitelnej, zwłaszcza, że jej usta zdobił malinowy odcień szminki. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

\- Tak to się wita gości? – zapytała z rozbawioną uszczypliwością, gładząc syna po głowie by się uspokoił. Czterolatek przestał podskakiwać, ale oczy nadal mu się świeciły. Ten dzieciak na pewno coś brał.

\- Oczywiście nie miałaś problemu z wpraszaniem się? – zapytał, również tylko na wpół poważnie.

\- Mówiłam ci, że mam rozmowę o pracę z sześćdziesiąt razy – westchnęła, przewracając oczami, a Deidara niemal słyszał jej wykład o tym, że będąc samotną matką jest w stanie wychowywać dziecko, szukać pracy i prowadzić dom, a on nie jest w stanie niczego zapamiętać. Przynajmniej płacił jej czynsz i rachunki.

Posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech, w którym starał się zawrzeć całe oczekiwane przez nią ukorzenie.

\- Ale jestem – stwierdził pozytywnie, rozrzucając ręce. Ino uśmiechnęła się specyficznie.

\- Czuję, że nie powinnam cię wypytywać, ale widzę, że obracasz się w podejrzanym towarzystwie. – Niewinna uwaga wykruszyła jego pewność siebie. Uniósł brew.

\- Masz na myśli?

\- Twoja szyja.

Pospieszne cofnięcie się do lustra w przedpokoju poinformowało go, że od rana paraduje z czerwoną plamą na szyi, którą powszechnie klasyfikowano jako malinkę. Poczuł, że ma ochotę kogoś zamordować. Kogoś konkretnego.

Cieszył się, że musiał o tej porze nosić szalik.

\- Szlag – szepnął wściekle pod nosem i spojrzał na Ino. – Masz może korektor, czy coś w tym stylu?

Kuzynka uśmiechnęła się wszechwiedząco, jakby dowiedziała się wszystkiego, czego chciała i zamierzała. Z uradowanym uśmieszkiem sięgnęła do torebki po kosmetyczkę. Moment później Deidara uważnie wklepywał beżową maź we własną szyję. Malinka stała się ku jego uldze mniej widoczna. Oddał kuzynce korektor z podziękowaniem.

\- Skoro już kryzys zażegnany, mogę ci zostawić pączusia? – prychnął na jej słowa, ponieważ odpowiedź była oczywista, zwłaszcza, że już tu byli, a on obiecał już wcześniej, że się zajmie szkrabem. – Powodzenia i nie wysadź niczego dopóki nie wrócę.

Ucałowała w czoło syna, który przez ten czas bawił się ciężarówką na dywanie w drogę, który Deidara kupił specjalnie z myślą o siostrzeńcu.

\- Spokojnie, przecież jestem odpowiedzialny. Połamania szpilek – rzucił motywująco, klepiąc ją lekko po plecach. Z krytycznym uśmiechem spojrzała na buty.

\- Nie będzie tak źle. – Mrugnęła i pozwoliła mu otworzyć przed sobą drzwi. Posłała też powietrzny pocałunek, gdy jej uszu dobiegło „pa, mamo”.

Deidara z westchnieniem zamknął drzwi. Przyjął z ulgą, że już nie musi udawać nadmiernie radosnego. Z pokoju wymsknęło się ciche przekleństwo.

\- Cholercia. – W nanosekundę był przy malcu, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą. Inojin uniósł niewinne oczy na wujka.

\- Jak ty się wyrażasz – skarcił go w przelocie, po czym usiadł po turecku obok z wyrazem troskliwej konsternacji na twarzy. – Co się stało?

Plastikowa ciężarówka bez opon została mu ciśnięta w twarz, nie w agresji, ale w niemej prośbie o cud. Roześmiał się cicho.

\- Się robi, młody. – Zaczął mechanicznie składać zabawkę z powrotem. Wreszcie jakiś problem, z którym sobie radził bez wysiłku. Bez konsekwencji.

Gdyby tak samo łatwo jak naprawianie ciężarówki przychodziło mu składanie własnej godności.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obiecałam, że wrzucę to jest ^^. Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim, którzy czytają, ostatnio wejścia skoczyły i jestem niezwykle radosna. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, do następnego <3


	4. IV

Dzień powitał Deidarę z siłą ciężarnej kobiety, która straciwszy równowagę w autobusie za wszelką cenę starała się nie upaść na brzuch, a w najlepszym wypadku nie upaść wcale.

Zdezorientowany przytrzymał jej ramię, starając się pomóc, chociaż być może wykazywał się tą dobrodusznością gdyż bardzo nie chciał oberwać zwieszającą się z ramienia blondynki czarną torebką.

Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie, otrzepawszy luźną szarą sukienkę pod rozpiętą pikowaną kurtką. Deidara oceniał jej brzuch na ósmy miesiąc. Przynajmniej takiej wielkości był brzuch Ino, gdy kuzynka była brzemienna. Dosyć dobrze pamiętał ostatnie miesiące ciąży, gdyż to wtedy Sai postanowił ni z tego ni z owego porzucić młodziutką żonę i nienarodzonego syna dla jakiejś nieokreślonej mrzonki.

Minęły cztery lata, a on nadal nie wrócił. Deidara wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek to zrobi.

\- Dziękuję – westchnęła kobieta, ostrożnie gładząc brzuch, jakby upewniając się, że maleństwu nic się nie stało. Otrzymała za to kilka niechętnych spojrzeń od siedzących staruszek.

Jakoś się złożyło, że wysiedli na tym samym przystanku. Kobieta wypadłszy z pojazdu osunęła się na ławeczkę przystankową i zrobiła parę głębokich wdechów. Zaniepokojony Deidara przystanął niepewnie obok.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – dopytał uprzejmie. Martwił się w przeszłości zbyt często o Ino by zostawić wyraźnie niedomagającą blondynkę na ulicy, pozbawioną choćby chęci wsparcia. Zaskoczona kobieta podniosła podmalowane, ciemnozielone oczy na niego, mając wyraz twarzy jakby zastanawiała się, czy zesłały go niebiosa, czy jedynie chciwość.

\- Chyba tak. Niech się pan nie przejmuje, poradzę sobie. – Wyraźnie nie czuła się komfortowo z obcym, który zbyt natarczywie dopytywał o jej stan. Deidara westchnął w duchu. Dopowiedział jakąś zmniejszającą dziwność sytuacji formułkę, po czym ruszył w stronę pracy.

Konan uśmiechnęła się na jego widok specyficznie, aż przeszła go wątpliwość, czy recepcjonistka nie ma jakiś supermocy albo rozbudowanej siatki szpiegowskiej.

Odetchnął dopiero, gdy zbliżył się do czyściutkiego blatu.

\- Szef jest nie w humorze… Bardziej niż zwykle – ostrzegła go ze wzruszeniem ramion. Coś ścisnęło się w jego wnętrzu na wspomnienie Akasuny. – Zdołał doprowadzić do płaczu dziewczynę, która przyszła na rozmowę o pracę. Także – to mówiąc podsunęła mu tekturowy kubek kawy. Deidarę przeszła myśl, że ostatnio ludzie robią to dziwnie często, ale nie śmiał narzekać. – Powodzenia.

Zaśmiał się mimowolnie na pożegnalne, współczujące spojrzenie Konan i odbiwszy przepustkę powędrował na piętro. Może gdy usiądzie za biurkiem przestanie tak wariować wewnętrznie, chcąc jak najdłużej odwlec w czasie spotkanie własnego szefa.

***

Na szczęście Deidary, chyba po raz pierwszy, Akasuna również unikał go jak tylko mógł. Co oznaczało, że zamiast przywoływać go do gabinetu pisał mu maile. Bardzo lakoniczne maile.

„Przedstaw nowe zmiany Hoshigakiemu zanim wyśle projekt bez poprawek. Umów spotkanie informacyjne na 14. Konan miała przesłać spis godzin, przypomnij jej, bo próbuję wycofać kupno sześćdziesięciu kryształowych żyrandoli na koszt firmy. Zmuś jakoś Uchihę do zablokowania Hidanowi dostępu do nieautoryzowanych przelewów.”

Deidara nie spodziewał się żadnego proszę ani dziękuję, co zdawało się być smutne lecz zrozumiałe po tak długim czasie niechętnej współpracy. Nadal wpatrywał się w litery ze skrzywieniem. Nie zamierzał wyciągać daleko idących wniosków, ale miał niejasne przeczucie poparte intuicją, że Akasuna specjalnie wypełnił tak jego dzień nie chcąc, by sekretarzowi przyszło do głowy odwiedzić go w celach służbowych.

Bo Deidara nie zniżyłby się do odwiedzenia go nieoficjalnie.

By oderwać się od nieprzyjemnych myśli powędrował do Hidana. Miał głęboką nadzieję, że ten dureń pracuje, bo miał dość przyłapywania go w niefortunnych momentach. Ale była jedenasta, więc dlaczego u przedstawiciela handlowego ktokolwiek miał być?

Otworzył drzwi ostrożnie i westchnął z ulgą widząc kompletnie ubranego współpracownika zajętego, ku jego najwyższemu zaskoczeniu, pracą. Zagadka wyjaśniła się, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kakuzu z morderczą miną opierał się o szafę i nie spuszczał wzroku z mężczyzny.

\- Cześć, przeszkadzam? – zapytał niepewnie, na co Hidan uniósł wzrok i poruszył ustami bezgłośnie wymawiając „Pomóż mi”. Nie uszło to uwadze pilnującego.

\- Tak, proś go o pomoc, po tym jak oszukałeś mnie i okradłeś. – Deidara rzadko widywał Kakuzu wkurzonego. Zwykle dyrektor finansów był poważny, ale uprzejmy. Chyba, że chodziło o owe finanse. – Akasuna cię wysłał byś pobawił się w Vincenta?

Ostatnie pytanie było zwrócone do sekretarza. Deidara westchnął.

\- W ten sposób nie muszę znosić jego złego humoru – wyjaśnił brzmiąc wiarygodnie. Zaraz odwrócił się do Hidana. – Po co ci kryształowy żyrandol?

Fiołkowe oczy rozbłysły nieprzyjemnie.

\- Nudziło mi się – odparł rozbrajająco szczerze, wzruszając ramionami. – I nie jeden, tylko sześćdziesiąt – poprawił skrupulatnie.

Kakuzu wyglądał jakby przechodził wewnętrzny zawał słysząc to po raz enty, ale jedynie westchnął z boleścią. Dlaczego musiał spotkać tego człowieka na swojej drodze. I dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi, akurat ten człowiek miał dostęp do kieszeni jego spodni.

*** 

Deidara po jakimś czasie wrócił do Konan na parter. Recepcjonistka konwersowała z jakąś kobietą, więc nie chcąc przeszkadzać dyskretnie znalazł kartkę i zapisał jej przypomnienie. Tym sposobem miał nawet więcej niż pewność, że nie zapomni po raz wtóry.

Wyprostował się, napotykając zaciekawione spojrzenie na znajomej twarzy. Zajęło mu chwilę przypomnienie sobie, gdzie już ją widział.

\- Dzień dobry. - Ukłonił się uprzejmie w kierunku ciężarnej blondynki z przystanku. Kiwnęła głową, wzajemnie go rozpoznawszy.

\- Znowu się spotykamy. – Lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, nadając wypowiedzi mniej złowieszczy ton. – Mam nadzieję, że mnie pan nie śledził.

\- Bynajmniej. – Uniósł kąciki ust okazując wymagane rozbawienie. Szybko przybrał firmowy ton, chcąc powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami. – Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Zrobiła nieokreślony ruch dłońmi, jakby prosząc go by się nie przejmował.

\- Przyszłam do Sasoriego, ale podobno jest tak zajęty, że zakazał… - Deidara nie dał jej dokończyć, usłyszawszy imię szefa wpadając na błyskotliwy plan.

\- Ależ skąd – oburzył się gwałtownie i aż pokręcił głową. Konan zza ramienia kobiety spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Zdecydowanie znajdzie czas. Zapraszam za mną.

Pomimo niewerbalnych i usilnych próśb, machań rękami i bezszelestnych gróźb Konan by Deidara skończył wygłupy, oboje ruszyli pewnym krokiem w stronę windy.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale pani chyba nie jest interesantką – dopytał pozornie nonszalancko, naciskając odpowiedni przycisk. Wolał wiedzieć kogo wykorzystuje jako przepustkę i odegranie się.

Roześmiała się promiennie.

\- Nie, ja tylko tak prywatnie wpadam. Dlatego nie można mnie wpisać w grafik. – Poprawiła  niedbale włosy. Pierścionek na jej palcu rozbłysnął.

Uczucie nieważkości na chwile wypełniło ich ciała, aż winda z eleganckim brzdękiem dojechała na właściwe piętro. Deidara z tym dźwiękiem przyswoił sobie własną idiotyczność.  ~~Sa–~~ Akasuna najpewniej zamorduje go na miejscu, gdy tylko sekretarz ośmieli się zniszczyć starannie zaplanowaną defensywę.

Ale zawsze warto było spróbować.

Ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, kobieta równie pewnie za nim. Dotarli pod właściwe drzwi i Deidara zawahał się tylko na ułamek sekundy. Zapukał lekko.

\- Jestem zajęty. – Rozległ się oschły głos, nieomylnie należący do Akasuny. Deidara spojrzał przepraszająco na kobietę za nim, ale jej twarz nie wyrażała zakłopotania. Ponowił próbę.

\- Panie Akasuna…

\- Mówię, że pracuję, co oznacza… - Nie było mu dane dopowiedzieć niczego więcej, gdyż bębenki Deidary rozbito w pył, zaraz potem jak został odepchnięty od drzwi przez ciężarną. Kobieta bezzwłocznie szarpnęła za klamkę niemal psując zawiasy.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jak idiota, skoro pofatygowałam się pół miasta by tu przyjść – warknęła niespodziewanie, bez przeszkód przekraczając próg pomieszczenia. Deidara wychylił się zza framugi, pierwszy raz będąc świadkiem lekkiego szoku na twarzy szefa.

\- Temari? Jak… Dlaczego tu jesteś? Powinnaś się nie przemęczać. – Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i zaskoczenie ustąpiło zdenerwowanemu zirytowaniu. Tymczasem na twarzy kobiety malował się już zadowolony uśmiech. Oparła ręce na biodrach i patrzyła pobłażliwie na gabinet.

Kontaktujący wolniej przez niespodziewany obrót zdarzeń Deidara spojrzał na blondynkę, łącząc ją z imieniem wypowiedzianym przez Akasunę. Jego usta rozchyliły się lekko, gdy puzzle pogruchotały na swoje miejsce.

Więc to była pani Temari? Deidara spojrzał na kobietę jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Z bólem w brzuchu przyznał, że była niestety zaskakująco ładna i podejrzanie młoda, ale Deidarę najbardziej niepokoiło, że właśnie zaprowadził ją prosto do Sasoriego.

\- … Deidara, wracaj do pracy… - Głos przedostał się do jego podświadomości przez mgłę rozmyślań, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Posłusznie zamknął drzwi, nawet nie myśląc o tym, co robi. Wykładzina u jego stóp pokrywała się niewidzialnymi wnioskami początkowo nieśmiało, lecz wraz z narastającym bólem coraz to bezwstydniej. Przerażający koncept wyrwał się do życia powodując niemożność nabrania swobodnie oddechu. Zaczęło mu się ćmić przed oczami, jakimś cudem kolana zmiękły na tyle, że gładko zsunął się na podłogę. W głowie kołatała mu się jedna myśl, przebijała delikatne płuca.

Temari była przecież w ciąży. Widział to wyraźnie, nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć. Ale wcześniej nie myślał, czyje jeszcze było dziecko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uznałam, że skoro i tak siedzę, to przejrzę nowy rozdział i wstawię, naprawdę cieszy mnie, że coraz więcej osób interesuje ten ff. Trzymajcie się ciepło <3 i oby do jutra ^^


	5. V

Życie było naprawdę przedziwną pajęczą siecią. Splatało ze sobą losy różnych ludzi nicią jedwabiście cienką, podatną na rozdarcia przy mocniejszym podmuchu wiatru. Więc dlaczego ludzie mają zwyczaj ufać tym więzom, stąpając po nich niczym ślepi linoskoczkowie, z ufnością dziecka patrząc przepaści w gardło i uśmiechając się?

A może uśmiechają się przebiegle. Być może zdają sobie sprawę, że nić jest licha, a droga daleka i chybotliwa. Być może czekają, aż podmuch strąci ich na dno, by z błyskiem satysfakcji zanurzyć się w ciemności.

Co ich tam czeka?

Deidara nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, wręcz nie chciał wiedzieć. Wolał trwać.

W owym momencie właśnie trwał. Wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę, niemalże przy tym nie mrugając. Przejmujący ciężar w klatce piersiowej zdołał rozpanoszyć się w nim jak kot siadający na ulubionym fotelu pod nieobecność właściciela.

Miał całkowicie racjonalne podejrzenia, że kobiecy śmiech z pokoju obok wszystko pogarsza.

Przygryzł wargę, chcąc wyrwać się z wciągającego go otępienia. Szczerze, nawet nie wiedział, co powinien czuć. Niepewnie poukładana sytuacja rozpadła się na szczątki. Pozostawało jedynie pogodzić się z grubą warstwą kłamstw, jaką były pokryte meble w mieszkaniu Akasuny.

Nieprzyjemny trzask, odłamki plastikowego długopisu za grosze wbiły się w jego palce, gdy starał się je pozbierać i wyrzucić do kosza pod biurkiem.

Miał całkowicie racjonalne podejrzenia, że rozmyślania, które go trawią, wszystko pogarszają.

Pozbywszy się śladów mentalnego zagubienia, Deidara wstał i przeszedł parę kroków. Uczepiając się myśli o potrzebie nowego długopisu, zawędrował sztywno do szafki z biurowymi akcesoriami.

Wspiąwszy się na palce sięgnął po paczkę zafoliowanych długopisów, wyciągnął jeden i zamknął szafkę z powrotem, odłożywszy wcześniej wszystko na miejsce. Usiadł z powrotem za biurkiem, z niesmakiem wbijając wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, świadomie wracając do wcześniejszej gnuśności.

Miał całkowicie racjonalne podejrzenia, że gdyby spróbował mechanicznie skupić się na pozostałej mu pracy, byłoby lepiej.

Jednak nieracjonalna cząstka jego duszy nakazywała mu trwać. Więc to robił.

Kompletnie wyzuty z umiejętności głębszej refleksji, sięgnął po czystą kartkę i sprawdził, czy nowy długopis pisze. Sprawował się bez zarzutu, czego można było się spodziewać po nowym przyborze, został więc odłożony z dźgnięciem uspokojenia z powrotem na biurko.

Deidarę przeszło dziwne wrażenie, że jedynie zajmuje sobie czas tym rozmyślaniem i działaniem, ponieważ na coś czeka. Żadna ścieżka, jaką obrały jego myśli nie ujawniła mu na co. Uczucie niespokoju narastało.

W międzyczasie zdołał nieco ochłonąć. Mógł winić jedynie siebie za głupotę i nieostrożność, co zresztą zrobił już co najmniej trzynaście razy. Patrząc z zimnym otępieniem na wszystkie jego decyzje, które podjął w ciągu ostatnich dni, każda z nich była postępująco tragiczna, co nie tylko dobijało go, ale dusiło niewidzialnym sznurem wyrzutów sumienia.

Nie powinien pozwolić sobie na żadną odważniejszą myśl, odkąd dowiedział się, że Akasuna jest żonaty. Nie tylko zignorował to, ale jeszcze się z nim przespał (co można było liczyć jako zmienną nieprzewidywalną w tym równaniu). Na co liczył? Że nigdy jej nie pozna? Że rzeczywistość nie zburzy mu tego poplątanego wspomnienia?

Zapewne tak było lepiej. Powtarzał to sobie jak mantrę, w którą boleśnie nie mógł uwierzyć. Na szczęście jego stosunek do Akasuny ograniczał się do cichej adoracji, połączonej z seksualnym zagubieniem. Nic wielkiego. Gorzej gdyby się w nim zakochał.

Deidara uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem do samego siebie. Naprawdę cieszył się, że brzuch Temari był jego problemem. Na to miał rozwiązanie – zakończyć rozpamiętywanie, skupić się na pracy, odciąć się od dziwnych gierek, jakie prowadził Akasuna. Prostsze od pstryknięcia palcami.

A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.

***

Sasori milczał dłuższą chwilę, a uśmiech zadowolenia na twarzy Temari rósł z każdą upływającą sekundą.

\- Rozumiem – mruknęła ostatecznie, gładząc brzuch w jakiejś dziwnej paraleli złoczyńcy, głaszczącego ulubionego kota. Orzechowe tęczówki wbiły się w jej twarz zimno i nienawistnie.

\- Nie odpowiedziałem – zaznaczył spokojnie, mimo że zachowanie kobiety go irytowało. – Myślę, że to nie twoja sprawa.

Parsknęła.

\- Zapewne byś to preferował. – Skłoniła głową, jakby okazując wyrozumiałość. – Ale jak inaczej się dowiem? Mam się schować pod łóżkiem i czekać?

Coś niesprecyzowanego błysnęło w jego oczach, potwierdzenie, że intuicja jej nie zawodzi. Potwierdzenie, że może wcześniej taka dziecinada mogłaby ukoronować ją informacjami.

Temari na swoje szczęście należała do osób spostrzegawczych.

\- Widzisz. Wręcz zadziwiające jak dobrze cię znam. – Spojrzała na zegar, pilnując czy w międzyczasie wskazówki nie spłatały jej figla.

Wskazówki były grzeczne.

\- Gdyby nie dzieciak i ta krzta współczucia dla Konan, czekałabyś na dole, więc z łaski swojej, Temari, nie wtrącaj się.

\- Ja tylko prowadzę rekonesans. Wolę wiedzieć z kim będę siedzieć przy stole w Boże Narodzenie.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta uwaga sprawiła, że mężczyzna pospiesznie wrócił do prób pracowania, przerywanych szczebiotem blondynki na fotelu w rogu.

\- Kto powiedział, że jesteś zaproszona? – wytknął Sasori, zapisując na karteczce samoprzylepnej, by dowiedzieć się, czego Deidara dowiedział się od Konan. I czy udało mu się zapanować nad Hidanem.

Poranne poślizgi przypomniały mu o sobie dopiero teraz. Temari oczywiście sprawiła, że nie mógł spokojnie pomyśleć o sekretarzu, bo teraz każda chłodna kalkulacja z nim związana miała woń insynuujących komentarzy.

Chociaż być może jego rozważaniom daleko było od chłodnych kalkulacji już wcześniej.

Znów miał ochotę zapalić. Przez tę myśl obecność Temari zdawała się jeszcze mocniej drażniąca.

\- Jesteś fatalnym ojcem – burknęła kobieta z fotela, zmuszając go do spojrzenia znad papierów.

\- A ty fatalną córką – odpowiedział z przyzwyczajenia, niemal nie myśląc. Temari uśmiechnęła się z rozczuleniem. Te słowa uchodziły między nimi za pewnego rodzaju przypomnienie, wewnętrzny żart, czy coś jeszcze innego, równie znajomego. Nawet kąciki ust Sasoriego uniosły się delikatnie. Lecz zaraz wróciły do poważnego wyrazu, a brwi zmarszczyły się nagle.

Twarz Temari wykrzywiła się z bólu, kobieta instynktownie przycisnęła dłoń do brzucha. Sasori już wstał, w zaniepokojonym oczekiwaniu gotowy przypaść do niej, gdyby uznała, że zamierza rodzić tu i teraz. Byłoby to dosyć traumatyczne, ale w głębi serca w takich momentach bał się bardziej niż ona.

\- Temari? – Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, ale pokiwała głową, że wszystko w porządku. Nadal nie otwierała oczu, oddychała niespokojnie.

\- Jest… w porządku – wysapała w końcu, prostując się. – Lekarz mówił, że czasem może tak być. – Widząc, że Sasori nadal próbuje jakoś pomóc uniosła delikatnie usta w uśmiechu. – Spokojnie. To normalne.  

Pokiwał głową, robiąc ostrożnie krok w tył. Alarm zdawał się być fałszywy, ale i tak mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek. Krótka wskazówka zbliżała się do numeru jeden na tarczy. Wrócił wzrok na Temari.

\- To stwierdzi lekarz. Odprowadzę cię. Przeforsowałaś się tym jeżdżeniem tramwajami. Dlaczego ty zawsze zachowujesz się nieodpowiedzialnie. – Pokręcił głową, ale Temari zamiast na oburzoną, wyglądała na zadowoloną. Jakby pod tym strofowaniem widziała troskę.

***

Akurat gdy wychodzili z Temari, Deidarę gdzieś wcięło. Było to podejrzane, ale zapewne miało swoje kompletnie przyziemne wyjaśnienie. Dlatego Sasori niespecjalnie się tym przejął. Nie był paranoikiem, nie zwykł angażować się emocjonalnie w poszukiwanie powodów jednorazowych odstępstw od normy.

Być może tu tkwił jego problem. Chociaż sam mężczyzna uważał się za niemalże doskonałego.

Pchnął drzwi. Powrót do recepcji zdawał się niewielkim deja vu lub po prostu źle skrywaną monotonią życia. Tak czy siak, poczuł się znajomo.

Cieszył się z możliwości odwiezienia Temari do lekarza, gdyż wiązało się to z możliwością zapalenia. Pilnował, by jego nałóg nie pojawiał się w pracy przed osiemnastą. Wtedy Deidara najbardziej się irytował.

Sasori uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem na wspomnienia.

Leniwie pokonywał schody, które wybrał, gdyż Konan mruknęła coś o „spotkaniu finansowym w windzie”. Jeśli Akasuna odgadł poprawnie, co kryło się za tym kryptonimem, wolał trzymać się od tego zamiennika schodów jak najdalej. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy będzie miał pewność, że sprzątaczka odwiedziła to miejsce trzykrotnie.

Samo słowo spotkanie przypomniało mu, że poprosił Deidarę o ustalenie o czternastej spotkania generalnego. Zorientował się przy tym z niejakim zadowoleniem, że wypadałoby sprawdzić jak sekretarzowi poszło to zadanie. I cała reszta, o które został poproszony jeszcze tego ranka.

Wstrzymał się z zapukaniem i po prostu nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi posłusznie ustąpiły.

Deidara uniósł zainteresowane spojrzenie, ale widząc Akasunę niczym podejrzany piorun wrócił do intensywnie bezmyślnego przerzucania kartek w dłoniach. Przeszła go myśl, że widzą się dzisiaj po raz pierwszy, nie licząc krótkiego fragmentu z najazdem Temari na biuro.

Sasori nie ruszył się z miejsca, jedynie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Atmosfera zagęściła się w pomieszczeniu, jakby klimatyzacja znowu przestała działać. A przecież i tak nie działała, bo nikt nie przypominał, by ją naprawić.

Sekretarz ponowił potrzebną jedynie jego zdenerwowaniu segregację. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Milczenie przedłużało się. Myślał, że będzie w porządku. Ale wzrok Akasuny był ciężki, zalewał go, przygniatał, łomotał w sercu i dławił. A z drugiej strony był jak magnes.

Zaryzykował upewnienie się, że szef rzeczywiście patrzy na niego. Błękitne tęczówki omiotły orzechowe pośpiesznie, niedokładnie, jak zebra sprawdzająca, czy drapieżnik nadal czyha w trawie.

Jak kochanek, oderwany na moment od ust lubej, nasłuchujący kroków jej męża.

Bez wątpienia spojrzenie było wbite w niego. Jak zwykle enigmatyczne, Deidara nigdy nie dowiadywał z ich wyrazu za wiele. Na tyle zatapiające, że wszelakie niezwiązane, błądzące myśli uciekły mu z powierzchni umysłu. A myśli było wiele. Panicznych, słodkich, wybitnie samobójczych. Bogactwo zastąpiła cicha pustka.

Z krańcowym zrywem trzeźwości spojrzał na papiery. Jego otumanienie zostało zduszone w zarodku, zastąpione bliźniaczo podobną, acz kompletnie przeciwną fazą. Nie miało to trwać długo.

Akasuna odchrząknął, podchodząc krok bliżej. Deidara spiął się niezauważalnie. Nakazał sobie oddychać.

\- Wystarczy cię zostawić bez nadzoru i już panoszy się tu dezorganizacja – skrytykował na wstępie, z jakiegoś powodu swoimi słowami rozwiązując węzeł w płucach sekretarza. – Czy ty w ogóle coś robisz?

\-  Zapewne więcej niż niektórzy – pozwolił sobie na oschłą uwagę, zbyt mocno ściskając dokumenty. Akasuna uniósł brew, a on przygryzł policzki od wewnątrz, żeby nie pokazać rozdrażnienia. Po żalu zawsze następowało rozdrażnienie. Był to niemiłosierny ciąg negatywnych podszeptów świadomości, które go dręczyły.

\- Sugerujesz kogoś konkretnego? – Deidarze serce podjechało do gardła, gdy wyczuł nieznaczną zmianę w tonie przełożonego, tę zmianę której starał się unikać. Potrzebował się ewakuować jak najszybciej.

\- Być może – Zachował znudzony ton, poszukując usilnie na biurku spinacza, który z jakiegoś powodu miał być jego ratunkiem. Akasuna z krytyczną miną rozbijał na przyczyny i skutki jego zachowanie, ale zdawał się również być zostawiony w połowie labiryntu bez mapy.

Nieme wyzwanie zawisło w powietrzu jak przepalona żarówka.

\- Rozumiem, że nawet ciężarna siostrzenica nie jest powodem by zarzucić tempo pracy, ale to ktoś inny nie wyrabia się z nadgodzinami.

Gdyby żarówka mogła przepalić się jeszcze raz, na pewno by to zrobiła.

Deidara kompletnie zignorował przytyk. Właściwie, umknęło mu wszystko, co zostało powiedziane, oprócz jednego słowa. Siostrzenica.

\- Temari… - wybełkotał niemal, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. – Temari to twoja siostrzenica?

To był jeden z niewielu momentów, gdy w jego oczach odbiło się zaskoczenie. Akasuna kiwnął twierdząco, nie bacząc na nieformalny zwrot, nieświadomie popychając serię ułożonych kamyków domino. Pierwszy z nich upadł, a wraz z nim Deidara podniósł się z krzesła.

Powiedzieć, że Sasori był nieprzygotowany na taką reakcję, było niedopowiedzeniem. Zwłaszcza, gdy dłoń odważnie zacisnęła się na jego krawacie, przyciągając do przodu jego twarz. Znajome usta łapczywie przycisnęły się do jego własnych. Gdyby ktoś kazał mu zrelacjonować tę chwilę, pominąłby, że przez moment zapomniał jak oddychać.

Z nagłą realizacją, równie oszołomiony Deidara puścił materiał, zagryzając usta z falą zażenowania. Emocjonalny wybuch zdał mu się żałośnie niekontrolowany. Niepewnie podniósł roziskrzony wzrok na Akasunę, którego wyraz twarzy pozostał nieodgadniony.

Sasori stał w bezruchu, próbując połączyć elementy układanki, gdyż tylko tak mógłby ujść za nieporuszonego. A nie zamierzał się roztkliwiać przez byle pocałunek. Chociaż był to intrygujący zwrot akcji.

\- Sądziłeś, że Temari to kto? Moja dziewczyna? – Chłodne, rozbawione spojrzenie wywołało pożądany efekt, gdyż Deidara spuścił wzrok i zainteresował się ułożeniem wzorku na wykładzinie. Akasuna zrobił więc krok w przód, omijając biurko i z gracją naruszając przestrzeń sekretarza. Od niechcenia poprawił mu wyprasowany kołnierzyk koszuli, zauważając przy tym nerwowe przełknięcie śliny.

\- …żona – Deidara wydusił ostatecznie, skupiając się raczej na palcach przy jego szyi, niż na słowach, które opuszczają jego gardło. Akasuna uśmiechnął się lekko, odzyskując animusz wraz z całym swoim subtelnym pociąganiem.

Przysuwając lekko usta do ucha Deidary miał całkowitą świadomość odmienności paraliżu, którym teraz go owładnął i pełnego dyskomfortu zaniepokojenia z wcześniej. I zamierzał się tą wiedzą pobawić.

\- Teraz wiesz, że to przypuszczenie jest całkowicie błędne. Zwłaszcza, że kobiety nie należą do kręgu moich zainteresowań – wyszeptał z nonszalanckim ciężarem. Spokojnie, aczkolwiek zdecydowanie palce objęły kark, zostawiając kciukowi miękkie uniesienie żuchwy.

Deidara nie oponował.

Skoro właśnie tego chce, stwierdził w myślach Sasori, obserwując uważnie wyraz błękitnych tęczówek, to dlaczego nie.

Ponownie ich usta złączyły się, tym razem mniej gwałtownie, przelewając w przedłużającą się pieszczotę jakiś ogień, który potrzebował uwolnienia od dłuższego czasu. Smukłe dłonie pogładziły policzek, zaraz ponownie szukając przeklętego krawata by pogłębić pocałunek. W odpowiedzi para ramion zamknęła się stanowczo w uścisku, gładząc przez materiał koszuli plecy, szukając paznokciami miejsca, przez które ciało samo przylgnie do drugiego w pierwotnej potrzebie bliskości.

Początkowa iskra znalazła na tyle pożywienia, by rozhulać się i zagrozić przy nieuwadze naprawdę sporym pożarem. A on i tak by nastąpił, prędzej, czy później. Wystarczyły odpowiednie środki. I czas.

***

Zegar wskazywał dziesięć po godzinie czternastej i owa informacja została przekazana znudzonym przy stole ludziom przez Hidana. Tak jak wcześniejsze uwagi, dotyczące każdej mijającej minuty.

Itachi ziewnął przeciągle, zaraz powracając do przerzucania w dłoniach papierowego kubka po kawie z automatu.

Konan uderzała obcasem o podłogę w sposób otwarcie zirytowany odkąd wskazówka minęła kreskę oznaczającą siódemkę. Spóźnianie się nie znajdywało u niej jakiejkolwiek aprobaty. Zwłaszcza, gdy dotyczyło szefa.

\- Za pięć minut możemy legalnie opuścić salę – powiadomił uczynnie zebranych Hidan, patrząc z utęsknieniem na drzwi z sali konferencyjnej. Błagał, by Akasuna przypadkiem nie pojawił się w nich przed upłynięciem wyznaczonego czasu.

\- Czy kogoś nie zastanawia nieobecność również Deidary? – mruknął Kakuzu, przeglądając raport finansów jaki przygotował, by pokazać jak bardzo wybryki Hidana obciążają firmowy budżet. Itachi uniósł brew, nadal bawiąc się kubkiem. Przypominał nieco kota w narkotycznym letargu.

\- Insynuujesz coś?

\- Ja tylko poddaje dla waszej uwagi fakty. – Dyrektor finansów wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli one coś insynuują to już nie moja wina.

\- Cztery minuty!

\- Rzeczywiście to nie w stylu Akasuny by się spóźniać. Nawet jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wycieczki na papierosa. – Konan dyskretnie spojrzała na wyświetlacz telefonu, ale nie było na nim żadnych powiadomień. Westchnęła cicho.

\- Kisame też się nie zjawił, myślicie, że to zmowa, czy trójkąt?

\- Poszedł mi po kawę – wytłumaczył niechętnie nieobecność Itachi, a Hidan spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Siódmą dzisiaj? Bardzo wygodne wytłumaczenie, Uchiha. – Zostało to zignorowane więc wrócił do pilnowania czasu. Zostały dwie minuty.

\- Chyba możemy się zbierać. Jako odpowiedzialna osoba przekładam do spotkanie na jutro. Dziękuję – zakomenderowała nagle Konan, zyskując odprowadzenie podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami.

Recepcjonistka nie przejęła się tym. Brakowało kilku minut, by sala konferencyjna zamieniła się w publiczne przedszkole. A kobieca intuicja podpowiadała jej, że Akasuna nie zjawi się, by temu zapobiec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, wiem, że publikowałam już wczoraj ale no, chcę już wszystko dać do czytania. Miłego tygodnia <3


	6. VI

Dźwięk dzwonka oderwał ją od mieszania zupy, zmniejszyła więc gaz i zmęczonym gestem poprawiła włosy. Nie spodziewała się nikogo o tej porze, mimo że była zaledwie czternasta. Ale niezapowiedziani goście nie trzymają się logicznych pór.

Zerkając jeszcze przez ramię upewniła się, że Inojin siedzi grzecznie na dywanie i demoluje ścianę z klocków naprawioną ciężarówką. Był uroczy, gdy wychodziła z niego dusza niszczyciela.

Ino sprawnie przekręciła zamek i uchyliła drzwi na tyle, by spojrzeć, kto za nimi stoi.

Pierwszym, co rzuciło jej się w oczy był ogromny bukiet pięknych krwistoczerwonych róż. Na sam ich widok oniemiała, ale serce zupełnie w niej zamarło, gdy zobaczyła, kto je trzyma.

Sai uśmiechnął się szeroko i nonszalancko oparł o drzwi.

\- Cześć, kochanie, co słychać? – zagadnął lekko, jakby właśnie wrócił do domu po pracy.

Pobladła Ino wciągnęła powietrze przez nos.

\- Ty…! – zaczęła, oskarżycielsko wskazując na nieporuszonego, chociaż zdezorientowanego mężczyznę palcem. Wybuch przerwał zaskoczony szczebiot.

\- Mamo? – Inojin w najmniej odpowiednim momencie wychylił blond główkę zza framugi drzwi, wlepiając dziecinne oczka w obcego mężczyznę na progu, który nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. Zauważył pęk róż. Na twarzyczce wykwitło niezrozumienie. – Ale to nie jest kurier.

W kipiącej głowie Ino zabłysnęła duma nad pojętnością syna.

\- Niestety, słoneczko, chociaż też wolałabym by nim był. – Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała poważnie na Saia, niespodziewanie z pełną mrozu pewnością. – Co to ma niby być?

Uśmiech na jego twarzy, teraz zauważalnie sztuczny, pogłębił się w coś bardziej sarkastycznego.

\- Co jest dziwnego w mężczyźnie wracającego do własnego mieszkania? – Ino zamrugała, patrząc na niego w sposób proszący o zakończenie tej błazenady.

\- Że minęły cztery lata? – zaproponowała z nieprawdopodobną beztroską, która groteskowo współgrała z jej uczuciami.

Sai w końcu wprosił się, z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem patrząc po ścianach malutkiej kawalerki wypełnionej dziecięcymi rysunkami i zapachem damskich perfum.

\- Dlatego przyniosłem kwiaty na pożegnanie – wyjaśnił po dłuższej chwili zgorszonego milczenia. Ino westchnęła z ulgą, czując jak napięcie w jej sercu rozpływa się.

\- Wróciłeś, żeby się pożegnać?

Złość wyparowała z niej. Teraz wyglądała jak kobieta gotowa przemęczyć się tutaj, by osiągnąć wreszcie upragnioną wolność. Tą wolność, która została jej zabrana, gdy zniknął, pieczętując jej usta zanim zdobyła się na odwagę by coś powiedzieć.

Sai bezceremonialnie wepchnął jej bukiet w ramiona.

\- Źle się zrozumieliśmy, koteczku. To twoje pożegnanie.

Niespodziewanie kolce wbiły się w delikatne przedramiona, drapiąc je głęboko. Sai kontynuował z paskudnym, podbitym płaszczem fałszu uśmiechem.

\- Zacznij się pakować, bo jak tu drugi raz wrócę, będą ze mną pomocnicy. A oni nie są tacy subtelni.

A potem po prostu wyszedł. Tak normalnie, najzwyczajniej na świecie. Nie zdawał się zwrócić uwagi na obecność Inojina.

Krwiste pąki wysypały się z dygoczących konwulsyjnie ramion na zimną posadzkę. Po policzku kobiety spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

Łza gorzka i napełniona gniewem tysiąca starożytnych plemion.

***

Całe szczęście przeszklone drzwi frontowe były wzmocnione, inaczej wściekłe otwarcie ich przez zarumienioną Ino bez wątpienia obróciłoby je w pył. Nikt nie miał pieniędzy by wymieniać je kolejny raz w miesiącu.

Konan wzdrygnąwszy się lekko na łupnięcie uniosła wzrok, wstając natychmiast na widok swojej Afrodyty na skraju zburzenia murów Troi. Przeczuwała najgorsze.

Inojin, nieco za duży by mama nosiła go na rękach, był przyciśnięty do jej boku z wyraźnym przerażeniem. Rozluźnił się jednak, widząc znajome niebieskie włosy.

\- Cześć ciociu Nan – powiedział śmiało i wyciągnął rękę, by jak zwykle przywitać ją piątką. Konan przybiła ją w roztargnieniu, gdyż cała jej uwaga krążyła wokół rozwścieczonej Ino.

\- Co… - Nie dokończyła, gdyż drobna dłoń zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku z pewną bolesną ostatecznością.

\- Wrócił – wyszeptała tylko Ino, całą desperację w turkusowych oczach zatapiając w duszy Konan.

Ten jeden zmartwiały czasownik zaniepokoił kobietę bardziej, niż tysiąc szamoczących się, wyszlochanych słów. Tytaniczne zmęczenie odzierające skórę Ino z typowej dla niej promienności i zabierające jej energiczność ekspresji było bardziej przejmującym znakiem od czegokolwiek.

Konan zacisnęła usta, w cichej nienawiści do mężczyzny, którego znała tylko z opowieści o poranku, gdy pościel w małej kawalerce była jeszcze ciepła, a Inojin nocował u wujka.

\- Zupełnie? – zaryzykowała, niepewna, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. To jedno pytanie odkryło pod murem spokoju jej kruchość i wrażliwość, zdającą się być gotową rozsypać się. Boleść Ino zmieniła się w histeryczność, gdy ujęła jej twarz jedną dłonią i pogładziła policzek. Inojin wyraźnie zagubiony odsunął się nieco od matki.

\- Ach, nie, to zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Nie. Przyszedł tylko po swoje – wybuchnęła śmiechem, wysokim i dźwięcznym, a diamentowe kandelabry łez zabłysły w kącikach jej oczu.

Ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jej ramieniu, kojąco przyciągając ją do Konan. Inojin złapał za łokieć kobiety, sprawiając, że mimo wszystko lekko się uśmiechnęła. Zaraz wróciła do uspokajania ukochanej, której oddech przestawał być płytki i nierówny. W końcu Konan odsunęła się, delikatnie jeszcze ocierając policzek, po którym miały jeszcze moment wcześniej spłynąć łzy.

\- Rozumiem, że przyszłaś porozmawiać z Deidarą, skoro tak wygląda sytuacja – odgadła z zakłopotaniem. Twarz Ino wyrażała konfuzję.

\- Potrzebowałam cię zobaczyć – wymamrotała z palącą niefrasobliwością, znajdując ukojenie w ciepłym spojrzeniu bursztynowych tęczówek narzeczonej. Konan niespodziewanie poczuła, jak radość rozlewa się w jej sercu. – Ale masz rację. Prawdopodobnie powinnam mu powiedzieć. W końcu to on płaci za mieszkanie.

Troskliwa dłoń poprawiła jej włosy.

\- Powinien być u siebie. Trafisz. Mogę przypilnować Jin-jina – zaoferowała łagodnie, a Ino poczuła ogromną wdzięczność, że ta kobieta znalazła się w jej życiu.

\- Dziękuję – Odwróciła się do Inojina, którego spokój w końcu oznaczał pewność, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Okazał nawet radość z możliwości spędzenia czasu z ulubioną ciocią. – Zostawię cię, ptysiu, na trochę, oki-doki?

\- Oki-doki – potwierdził chłopiec, lądując na obrotowym krześle z zachwyconym uśmiechem. Konan uśmiechnęła się z rozczuleniem. Naprawdę lubiła tego dzieciaka.

***

Piętro wyżej Deidara zastanawiał się, czy woli umrzeć na zawał, czy z hiperwentylacji. No, zostawało jeszcze ugotowanie żywcem.

Sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli dosyć szybko. Aktualnie Sasori, który chwilę temu bawił się frustrująco nieefektywnie guzikami jego koszuli, ku zadowoleniu obu stron gładził prezentujący mu się pod ustami tors niezwykle wprawnie i z uważnym skupieniem się na najczulszych punktach. Deidara przedstawiał swoje zadowolenie dławiąc wszelkie odgłosy własnym nadgarstkiem.

On sam zajął się przeszkadzającą jego planom koszulą mniej cierpliwie i opanowanie, zatapiając wolną dłoń na ciepłą i gładką toń pleców. Zauważył przy tym z zadowoleniem, że Sasori ma niezwykle wrażliwy kark. Pod naciskiem paznokci zwykle delikatne palce obejmowały go mocniej, z pewnością podsycając krążące w powietrzu podniecenie.

Nie było mu dane wykorzystać tej wiedzy, ani zrobić głębszego rekonesansu, gdyż ku własnemu utrapieniu i dojmującemu pogodzeniu się z tym cudownym losem, uwaga umykała mu do własnej, przyprawiającej o zawroty głowy, przyjemności. Miękkie usta zostawiały wrzący ślad na jego skórze, a on potrafił tylko szukać rozbitym z pożądania wzrokiem równie wypełnionych czernią, orzechowych tęczówek.

A było w tych oczach coś wyrzucającego jego świadomość na szczyty krwi szumiącej w uszach i nieopanowanego gorąca, kumulującego się w podbrzuszu. Łapiąc Sasoriego w pasie niezbyt kierował się myśleniem, po prostu pragnął, by mężczyzna był blisko. Jeszcze bliżej.

Tak blisko, jak to tylko było możliwe.

***

Niezachwianie spokojna Ino przemaszerowywała korytarz, uważnie przyglądając się tabliczkom na drzwiach. Odnajdując tą z poszukiwanym nazwiskiem, przystanęła. Zamierzała po prostu wejść, ale uznała, że byłoby to niegrzeczne, zwłaszcza, że kuzyn na pewno jej się nie spodziewał.

Zapukała delikatnie, ale odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Zrzucając wszystko na głuchotę Deidary przygrzmociła raz, a dobrze pięścią, na co rozległo się zduszone „proszę”. Prychnęła rozbawiona.

\- Cześć, to tylko ja – Wparowała zamaszyście, posyłając siedzącemu sztywno za biurkiem kuzynowi promienny uśmiech. Odpowiedział jej zmęczonym spojrzeniem i nerwowo się uśmiechnął. Przeczesał palcami włosy, machnąwszy przyjaźnie ręką by przysunęła sobie krzesło.

\- Czy to jest dzień wizyt rodzinnych? – mruknął w przestrzeń, stukając palcami o blat, po czym wyprostował się gwałtownie. – Coś się stało? – zapytał ze szczątkowym niepokojem. Wyglądał przy tym nieco nieprzytomnie.

Ino, która dopiero co przeżyła załamanie, taka odmiana ucieszyła. Odetchnęła głęboko, wciskając pomalowane paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni.

\- Sai wrócił – odparła, zauważając jak diametralnie twarz kuzyna spoważniała i skupiła się. Deidara wyprostował ręce przed sobą i splótł palce. Stawy strzeliły nieprzyjemnie.

\- Jednak? – warknął niezadowolony, ponieważ miał od czterech lat szczerą nadzieję, że nie usłyszy tych słów. Niestety nie zawsze nasze nadzieje pokrywają się z rzeczywistością. – Po co?

\- Chce z powrotem mieszkanie – Blond brew uniosła się ironicznie, a potem zmarszczyła się konwulsyjnie. Deidara wydawał się zbulwersowany.

\- Postradał zmysły? Płacę za nie, ty masz papiery. Ten szajs – przerwał, gwałtownie złapany przez atak kaszlu, który sprawił, że biurko zadrżało. – Ten szajs jest prawnie niemożliwy – powtórzył dobitnie, siląc się na stanowczość w głosie.

\- Nie jestem pewna. Był przekonujący. – Skrzywiła usta na wspomnienie potencjalnej groźby. Gdy wróciła spojrzeniem na kuzyna, Deidara znów wydał się jej dziwnie rozkojarzony. Zanotowała by przy najbliższej okazji podmienić mu kawę na bezkofeinową. W ciężkich czasach zwykł ją przedawkowywać. – Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak – odparł, przeciągając niepokojąco samogłoskę. Ino zmarszczyła czoło. Widząc jej spojrzenie błysk desperacji zestalił się w jego oczach. Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki, a wtedy kobieta poczyniła kolejną podejrzaną obserwację.

\- Czemu masz krzywo zapiętą koszulę? – Wskazała na materiał, a Deidara nie zdołał w porę ukryć przerażenia, z którym spojrzał na rzeczywiście przesunięty rząd guzików. W myślach zbeształ się za nieuwagę. Natychmiast uskutecznił dywersję.

\- Ino, moja droga, wiesz co jest teraz najważniejsze? – oznajmił, przesadnie brzmiąc jak aktor z reklamy. Klucze do jego mieszkania z bólem serca spoczęły na blacie. – Bierz Inojina i jedź do mnie. Zajmiemy się tym na spokojnie.

Nieprzekonana skinęła głową i wzięła klucze, które ze zdradzonym brzdękiem zostały połknięte przez jej torebkę.

\- Co z czynszem? – Deidara zamrugał dwukrotnie z nagłą myślą, że ma ochotę przyłożyć sobie w twarz czymś ciężkim.

\- Przesunąłem. Jakoś to ogarnę – uspokoił ją z beztroskim półuśmiechem, gdyż w resztę wargi wbijał zęby. Ino westchnęła, wyraźnie wahając się.

\- W porządku. Tylko… Uważaj na siebie – mruknęła, mierząc go krytycznym spojrzeniem. Deidara, starając się ją uspokoić, uśmiechnął się szerzej, ale mogło to wyjść nieco zbyt psychicznie i bardzo sztucznie.

\- Się wie. Trzymaj się. – Kobieta podniosła się, odwróciła się ostatni raz i wyszła. – Pa.

Gdy zamknęła drzwi odczekał jeszcze piętnaście sekund nim z ulgą odjechał ruchomym krzesłem w tył. Jego spodnie trzymały się na jego kostkach i był to ich przedostatni punkt docelowy.

\- Czy ty jesteś normalny? – wrzasnął z niedowierzaniem Deidara w stronę biurka. A konkretniej w stronę Sasoriego, który z ukontentowanym uśmiechem z pod tego biurka się podnosił. Nonszalancko oparł się z powrotem o mebel i dystyngowanym gestem otarł usta. Z rażącą satysfakcją przyglądał się na czerwieniejącym śladom na udach Deidary.

\- Zaskakujące, ile samokontroli potrafisz z siebie wykrzesać, gdy się do tego zmusisz – zauważył z nikłym uśmiechem, po czym dopiął ostatnie guziki własnej koszuli, jakby nigdy nic. Deidara spoglądał na niego z oczarowanym wyczerpaniem, łapiąc wreszcie oddech i uspokajając serce. – Z tego co słyszałem, nie będziesz miał raczej spokoju. Wpadnij do mnie, jakby zrobiło się zbyt tłoczno.

Z morderczym spokojem rzucił mu ostatnie, przeszywające spojrzenie, podkreślając propozycję gładkim przesunięciem wzrokiem po jego rozchełstanym stanie. Deidara zdołał pomyśleć, że kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Cieszył się, że zamiast bycia internetową wróżką wybrał zabijającą pracę z tym marionetkarzem ludzkich przyjemności. Co, jeśli się zastanowić, byłoby dobrym pseudonimem dla striptizera.

Podciągnął wreszcie spodnie, czując, że ten dzień był na tyle ryzykowny, że ma już dość szumu adrenaliny w uszach. Starczy mu. Wróci spokojnie do mieszkania, zajmie się sprawą swojego przeklętego eks-szwagra, przejrzy papiery. Tym razem będzie odpowiedzialny. Zwłaszcza, że Ino i mały nie mogą za długo zostać u niego, bo termin spłaty czynszu wisiał nad nim jak miecz Damoklesa. Na samą myśl poczuł paskudne zmęczenie wbijające się w tył jego mózgu.

Odwrócił tęskny wzrok od drzwi Akasuny.

Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni. A może i cierpliwość zarobi jakieś uznanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakoś pokonałam masę walących mi się na głowę zadań, więc bardzo proszę, nowy rozdział. Może wrzucę kolejny jeszcze niedługo. Pozdrawiam wytrwałych i trzymajcie się <3


	7. VII

Spokojne kroki przy zagęszczeniu rozmów w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, pieszczotliwie nazywanym kwaterą główną, zostałyby przeoczone gdyby ich dźwięk i idące z tym informacje nie były niecierpliwie wyczekiwane.

Niczym gwizdek podczas meczu, ale oddział ubranych w granatowe kurtki z żółtymi literami FBI na plecach ludzi nie rzucił się za nieistniejącą piłką, a umilkł jak kosą dźgnięty.

\- Misja zakończyła się sukcesem – oznajmił Sai, zadowolony z przytłumionych przez rękawiczki oklasków. – Możemy kontynuować operację w następnym tygodniu, jak już nabierzemy pewności, że nowa baza jest bezpieczna.

\- Jak Yamanaka? – Rozległo się gdzieś z boku. Sai wyłowił spojrzeniem Sasuke, który ze znudzeniem na twarzy obserwował z oddali całe zamieszanie.

\- Wściekła się – przyznał szczerze dowódca, na co Uchiha prychnął pogardliwie. – Przypomniała mi, dlaczego byłem w niej zakochany – mruknął ciszej, spoglądając w sufit.

Oddział rozpoczął potrzebne przygotowania, zaczęto przenosić sprzęt, tworzyć bardziej szczegółowe plany poszczególnych rejonów miasta, a Sai ze zmęczonym westchnieniem przeczesał włosy palcami. Skinął na przyglądającą się wszystkiemu kobietę.

\- No, Haruno, wszystko odbyłoby się sprawniej, gdybyś nie zawaliła misji infiltracyjnej – zbeształ ją sucho, powodując, że zielone oczy rozbłysły stanowczo.

\- Nie moja wina. Akasuna jest straszny – skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, a Sai posłał jej znudzone spojrzenie.

\- Mówiłaś. A teraz udowodnij, że na coś się przydajesz i przynieś mi kawę. – Odesłał ją sprawnie, odwracając się by przedyskutować sprawę tuszowania śladów. Nawet w dokumentacji prawnej nie mógł zostać ślad, bo zdmuchnąłby ten pracowicie budowany zamek z piasku.

\- Tak jest, sir – Odkłoniła się i pognała po napój, zahaczając spojrzeniem o Sasuke, który najwyraźniej znów coś kombinował. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze niekoniecznie radośnie i zniknęła za drzwiami.

*** 

Był wieczór. Zachodzące słońce pożegnało się już dawno z linią horyzontu, wędrując na przeciwną półkulę. Latarnie rozbłysły ciepłym pomarańczowym światłem, oświetlając chodnik i  jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który tamtędy przechodził. Rozmawiał przez telefon, przyciszonym głosem konsultując to, o czym właśnie go powiadomiono. A wieści były wyborne.

Skręcając w boczną uliczkę przeszedł jeszcze parę kroków, zatrzymując się bez wyraźnego powodu. Uspokoił rozmówcę kończąc połączenie, a zdezorientowanym wzrokiem przetarł otoczenie. Jego uwadze nie uszła otwarta o tej porze kwiaciarnia, której oświetlona witryna nie zachęcała, a wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądała jak nawiedzona. Mimo to przekroczył próg.

Żująca ze znudzeniem gumę kwiaciarka uniosła głowę. Zignorował ją, rozglądając się za różami. Była to, zdawało mu się, jedyna odpowiednia niespodzianka na nadarzającą się okazję.

Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku białych płatków, ale w pamięci odżyła mu czerwień znajomych włosów. Zmienił zdanie z głośnym strzeleniem balonem gumy balonowej.

\- Poproszę piętnaście tych czerwonych. – Wskazał kwiaty, a kwiaciarka z kiwnięciem ruszyła się z miejsca.

\- Zawinąć w papier? – zapytała niskim, obojętnym głosem. Pokręcił głową z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Nie ma potrzeby.

Kwiaciarka mruknęła cenę obwiązując bukiet czerwoną taśmą. Położył dwa banknoty na ladzie i odebrał kwiaty. Z kulturalnym 'dziękuję' wyszedł, niemal zderzając się w drzwiach z ostatnim, zdesperowanym klientem.

Nocne powietrze nigdy wcześniej nie pachniało równie obiecująco.

*** 

Deidara wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował zebrać w sobie choć namiastkę odwagi, która zwykle nie opuszczała go na krok, by zapukać w drzwi, które widział po raz drugi w swoim życiu. Pierwszy raz na trzeźwo.

Prawa ręka zaciśnięta na bukiecie róż zdążyła mu zdrętwieć, ale nie był w stanie się rozluźnić. Tak bardzo nie powinien tu przychodzić. Zimne, tchnące żelazem powietrze przecięło klatkę schodową. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

Mógł wrócić. Napięcie w żołądku nie zwalniało, ale odzyskał jasność myślenia. Sasori i tak był przekonany, że odmówi, ba, sam Deidara był przekonany, dopóki nie zadzwoniła Ino. Odebrał niechętnie, oczekując kolejnych wybryków swojego przeklętego eks-szwagra, ale zamiast tego jego niepokój został nakryty kocem termicznym z zestawu pierwszej pomocy. Jakimś cudem cała kwota jaką zalegał od wiosny została spłacona. Wielce zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw właściciel przekazał, by następnym razem nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. I napomknął coś o wykorzystywaniu ludzkiego miłosierdzia.

Teraz, gdy głaz odpowiedzialności został zepchnięty mu znad głowy, Deidara stał się lekkomyślny. Przynajmniej tak sobie wyrzucał, aż czasowa żarówka na klatce schodowej odmierzyła swój cykl pracy, z cyknięciem zatapiając go w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Westchnął. Zapukał zanim zdążył się zawahać. Lekko, dyskretnie, by nie wyjść na zdesperowanego, próbującego się odnaleźć w sytuacji linoskoczka. Być może miał nadzieję, że akt chwilowej brawury ujdzie niezauważony.

I byłoby to prawdopodobne w przypadku jakiejkolwiek innej osoby. Albo, gdyby nie dotyczyło kogoś, kto od pół godziny z politowanym uśmiechem rozbawienia nie czekał pod drzwiami. Zwracając honor tym ewentualnościom, Sasori w rzeczywistości usłyszał pukanie, także zgodnie z wszelkimi normami otworzył drzwi. Zlustrował stojącego na progu szybko, zaskoczony na widok róż, które niepewnie zostały wciśnięte w jego tors.

\- Kwiaty…? – mruknął, przyglądając się malinowym płatkom na dziewięciu koronach i zastanawiając się, czy ma w mieszkaniu jakiś wazon. – Nie umawialiśmy się – dodał ciszej, zamykając drzwi za zakłopotanym Deidarą. Miał na sobie inną koszulę, podwinięte rękawy odkrywały przedramiona, które Deidara tak uwielbiał czuć na swoich plecach.

\- To tak poza… - umilkł i wzruszył ramionami, nadal dławiąc się w przekonaniu, że był to głupi pomysł. Ale Sasori, uznając, że jest to właściwe wyjście, przyciągnął go do siebie jedną ręką i pocałował. Krótko, zaskakująco zwyczajnie, a Deidara i tak został na korytarzu z szeroko rozwartymi oczami, nim otrzeźwił go dźwięk nalewanej z kranu wody.

\- Cóż, to chyba bez znaczenia czy uschną w kwiaciarni, czy u mnie. Głodny? – Dopiero teraz, gdy już pozbył się obuwia, na progu niewielkiej kuchni Deidarę doszedł zapach jedzenia. Przyjął ten fakt z dziwnym uczuciem.

\- Czy to jest randka? – zapytał nieswoim głosem i gdyby Sasori nie był zajęty przekładaniem jedzenia na talerze, wyczułby zmieszanie. Prychnął.

\- A mówią, że kobiety są mistrzyniami nadinterpretacji. – Skinął dystyngowanie na niego, a nogi Deidary samowolnie ruszył się o kilka kroków w przód. Nie zorientował się, kiedy zdążył usiąść, a dłonie Sasoriego boleśnie spoczęły na jego ramionach. Zmroziło go kompletnie. – Po prostu nie zdążyłem zjeść. A skoro już jesteś…

Nie dokończył, przesuwając dłoń do jasnych włosów i zakładając je za uszy. Pozornie nic nieznaczący ruch był jak podpis artysty na arcydziele. Mimo fizycznej oddzielności istniało jakieś głębsze połączenie, instynktowne, na zasadzie kojarzenia. Z jakiegoś powodu Deidara jeszcze wielokrotnie wspominał ten akt czułości, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że cały czas coś istotnego mu umyka. Jakby Sasori zostawił zaszyfrowaną wiadomość, której nie zauważył, zapatrzony w swojego szefa, aktualnego gospodarza oraz człowieka, do którego czuł coś pomiędzy zadurzeniem i słabością. Nie mógł się nadal połapać, a przecież były to jego własne uczucia.

Jedli dziwnej ciszy, przebiegłej jak dym. Rozdmuchiwał ją szczęk sztućców i szelest ubrań lecz nie wzrok. Deidara nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia, zahipnotyzowany sytuacją. A dokładniej jej twórcą. Sasori zdawał się początkowo nieświadomy tej uwagi, ale pytające mruknięcie zorientowało Deidarę, że była to jedynie uprzejmość. Spuścił wzrok.

\- Zaskakująco smaczne – pochwalił szczerze, zauważając z ciepłym uśmiechem, że Sasori spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, wietrząc kłamstwo.

\- Jestem człowiekiem wielu talentów. Trochę wiary – odpowiedział dotkniętym tonem, a Deidara roześmiał się cicho.

\- Udawanie skromnego się do nich nie zalicza. – Przewrócił oczami. Ich przegadywanie straciło na ostrości i zaczynało być całkiem komfortowe, jak zauważył. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

\- Skromni ludzie nie dostają tego, czego chcą – odparł Sasori i Deidara miał przedziwne wrażenie, że spojrzał przy tym na niego z zadowoleniem. Uniósł brew.

\- Na przykład? – _Czego ty pragniesz?_ Chciał zapytać, ale wybrał bezpieczniejszą opcję. Taką do wygadania się. I nadopowiadania.

\- Czego ludzie chcą? Choćby poczucia przynależności i zasłużenia – Nonszalancki ton nie zmylił Deidary nawet o ułomek uderzenia serca. Poczuł, jak panika zacieśnia mu się w piersi. Sasori wiedział; skąd, nie miał pojęcia. Fala gorąca wybuchła tuż przy sercu, ale ostudziło ją jedno nieodgadnione spojrzenie. Sasori uśmiechnął się połową ust, niekoniecznie okrutnie. – Czego chcę ja? – Deidara był świadomy, że nadal spogląda wprost na niego. Zdawało mu się, że na dnie tej podwójnej enigmy widzi głód. – Różnych rzeczy.

Wymijająca odpowiedź, a jednocześnie boleśnie oczywista. Jakby zamówił talerz krewetek w maśle z jakiejś wyrafinowanej restauracji i podsunął Deidarze pod nos. Łapczywie wciągnął powietrze przez nos, nie próbując napawać się zapachem wyimaginowanych owoców morza, tylko czymś znacznie głębszym.

Kierując się impulsem wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Sasoriego. Ten, nie będąc w stanie wyrwać się spod magnetyzującego błękitu, ujął dłoń delikatnie, przyciągając palce do ust i pocałował zgięte lekko stawy. Wnętrzem Deidary wstrząsnął dreszcz. Wstał nim zorientował się, że to robi, nie puszczając dłoni Sasoriego. Rozchylił usta, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Albo powstrzymała je konfuzja, jaką emanował Sasori. Zwątpienie uderzyło mu do głowy. Coś było nie tak.

Sasori odkaszlnął, Deidara zdołał z powrotem zająć miejsce. Cisza przeciągała się niemiłosiernie.

\- Na deser jeszcze przyjdzie pora.

Obietnica, która miała skreślić nastałe skrępowanie wydała się sucha i niezbyt śmieszna.

Jakby w ogóle był potrzebny, pomyślał markotnie Deidara, posyłając równocześnie dwuznaczny, łakomy uśmiech. Wiedział, że za parę godzin żałowałby odmowy. Dwa skłócone głosy w jego głowie mogły poczekać.

*** 

Obudził się cudownie obolały. Zdecydowanie odmowa byłaby fatalnym pomysłem. Słońce zdążyło już wstać, przebijało się przez rozchylone żaluzje. Czy Sasori nigdy ich nie zamykał?

Pytanie obudziło kolejne, o miejsce aktualnego pobytu właściciela sypalni. Łóżko po lewej stronie było puste, co odnotował z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w brzuchu. Poduszka była jeszcze ciepła, Sasori nie mógł dawno opuścić sennych objęć Deidary.

Słysząc przytłumiony głos za drzwiami nieco się rozluźnił. Rozmasował powieki, starając się utrzymać jasność umysłu i przetoczył wzrokiem po podłodze usłanej elementami garderoby jak chodnik płatkami śniegu. Zlokalizował bokserki. Westchnął głęboko i z jękiem spróbował wstać. Zaczynał się obawiać, że będzie w końcu musiał zobaczyć się z ortopedą.

Ubrany w minimalnym stopniu odrzucił blond włosy w tył, dbając by nie wpadały mu do oczu. Wypadałoby je umyć, chociaż zdawały się być w niekrytycznym jeszcze stanie i podkradł się do drzwi. Sasori nadal rozmawiał.

\- … ale jesteś pewna? – Nastąpiło dłuższe milczenie. – Czy ja ci wyglądam na dziecko? Nie będę przy nim palił, spokojnie. Oczywiście, już jadę. Tak, cieszę się. Cześć.

Podsłuchujący Deidara uznał, że połączenie dobiegło końca (zakładał, że Sasori rozmawia przez telefon, a nie sam ze sobą). Delikatnie uchylił drzwi, wpadając na stojącego za nimi Sasoriego. Ramiona automatycznie zacisnęły się na nagich plecach, chroniąc przed nieuniknionym upadkiem. Sasori zamrugał, zaskoczony. Wyprzedzał Deidarę w ubraniu jedynie spodniami, sprawiając podejrzane wrażenie uciekiniera złapanym na gorącym uczynku.

\- Dobrze, że wstałeś – mruknął tonem o niesprecyzowanej szczerości, nadal nie ruszywszy się z miejsca, tak blisko, że Deidara czuł na policzku ciepły oddech. – Musimy jechać do szpitala.

Drzazga mrozu wbiła się w plecy Deidary.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał poważnym tonem, jak każdy normalny człowiek, który słyszy takie rzeczy z samego rana. Sasori przewrócił oczami, całując go lekko w policzek, by się uwolnić.

\- Temari urodziła – odrzekł beznamiętnie, a oczy Deidary rozszerzyły się dramatycznie.

\- Co?! – Jego głos zabrzmiał jakby ktoś przejechał paznokciami po szkle. Kłąb pytań cisnął mu się na usta, ale Sasori już go wyminął, wracając do sypialni i mechanicznym ruchem sięgając do szuflad. Moment później na głowie Deidary wylądował świeży podkoszulek. – Dzięki.

Nie było mu dane zauważyć jak rozczulony uśmiech zdradziecko wypływa na twarz Sasoriego.

\- Idź się ubierz, nie będziesz paradować półnago przy noworodku – odrzekł ze zirytowanym westchnięciem.

Deidara mógł rzucić, że to bez różnicy. Pamięć dziecka zaczynała się w wieku trzech lat. Jednak jego uwaga skupiła się na tym, że Sasori przeszedł do szafy wyciągając, jak magik królika, wieszak z czystą, nieskazitelnie wyprasowaną koszulą. Jedna brew z niedowierzaniem powędrowała w górę.

\- Ja będę łaził w tym – Uniósł ubranie w ręce, potrząsając nim dramatycznie, jakby były to nieszczęścia zamknięte w puszce pięknej Pandory. – A wykoszulowany Akasuna nie zniży się do tego poziomu?

Czy widział kiedykolwiek Sasoriego nie w koszuli? Widział go nago, ale to się nie liczyło.

Ach, widział. Zaraz zanim nie został wyrzucony do domu po jednorazowej, podszytej alkoholem wpadce.

Sasori zrobił nieokreślony ruch nadgarstkiem.

\- Mam wizerunek, o który muszę dbać – prychnął, po czym eleganckim gestem zaczął zapinać materiał. Deidara przez ułomek sekundy chciał podejść i mu pomóc.

\- Ach, jakże bym mógł zapomnieć. Gdzie diabeł nie może…

Nie dokończył, gdyż Sasori posłał mu pobłażliwy uśmiech.

\- Ależ zapewniam cię, wpuszczą mnie do szpitala.

Deidarze zakręciło się w głowie. To wszystko, cyniczny uśmiech, spojrzenie rzucające nieme wyzwanie, skrzyżowane ręce na torsie i podbródek uniesiony w samozwańczej pysze było zbyt otumaniające. Wykrzywił usta z uczuciem adrenalinowego bezdechu.

\-  Czy to jest zakład?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okej, to chyba najmocniej zedytowany rozdział. Nie wiem, mam nadzieję, że się podobał, wrzućcie jak chcecie komentarz to się ucieszę i będę wiedzieć, co myślicie. Pozdrawiam serdecznie i miłego tygodnia!


	8. VIII

Niestety, szpital nie miał żadnej ochrony przed mocami nieczystymi. Jedynie przed gangreną.

Zgodnie z najgorszymi przeczuciami Deidary miejsce oblegała masa ludzi. Nie powinno ich tu być zważywszy, że dochodziła ósma rano, a szanujący się przedstawiciele społeczeństwa są w tym czasie w pracy, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że postanowili dzisiaj zrobić mu na złość. Sam Deidara, który we własnej opinii zaliczał się do szanujących się przedstawicieli społeczeństwa, zamierzał zaliczyć towarzyszenie własnemu szefowi jako podróż służbową.

Nadgodziny były zbyt natarczywą kochanką, którą należało okiełznać.

Szereg nie mających nic bardziej interesującego do roboty staruszek ciągnął się od blatu recepcji jak kolejka nastolatek na koncert idola. Tylko ten magik sceny nosił biały kitel, a recepty pisał klikając pojedynczo w klawisze zbyt nowoczesnego komputera.

Sasori skrzywił usta w pełen wyższości grymas, stojąc obok kolejki w widoczny dla kobiety za szybą odhaczającej obecnych pacjentów na liście, sposób. Zamarła, spostrzegłszy go, po czym zaczęła energicznie machać dłonią, by podszedł. Deidara zmarszczył brwi, skrzyżował ramiona i zmierzył kobietę nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. Uszło to jednak jej uwadze. Jak większość tego, co się działo wokół.

\- Sasori, jak się miewasz? – Uśmiech siły bomby atomowej nie odstraszał, wręcz napełniał fiołkowe oczy pewnym interesującym blaskiem.

\- Hej, Stacy, całkiem dobrze, dziękuję. – Zerknął kątem oka na Deidarę, który najwyraźniej zmieniał się w zimne i nienawistne tornado, a jego wzrok złagodniał instynktownie. – Temari tu jest. Wiesz gdzie ją trzymają?

Stacy uniosła palec wskazujący i zaczęła energicznie kiwać głową. Spięte na czubku głowy włosy zatrzęsły się niebezpiecznie. Cała jej istota zdawała się buzować energią.

\- Tak, nawet jej machałam, gdy przyjechała karetką… Czekaj, znajdę… Położniczy, położniczy… Mam – Uniosła głowę, fiołkowe oczy rozbłysły pytająco. Staruszka, która nie została odpisana z listy zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem obelgi. – Jakie ona ma nazwisko teraz?

\- Nara – odrzekł Sasori, a Deidarę, udającego, że kompletnie nie interesuje go ich rozmowa, przeszło przeczucie, że słyszał już to nazwisko. Ale bardzo dawno temu.

\- Mhm… N, n… 216, drugie piętro – wyrecytowała, błyskając kolejnym uśmiechem. – Miło było cię znów zobaczyć.

\- Ciebie też, trzymaj się. – Ku zadowoleniu wszystkich oddalił się, pociągając za sobą Deidarę, który podzielał ten nastrój.

Oddział położniczy był cichszy niż reszta szpitala. Zaaferowane pielęgniarki mijały ich, obgadując pacjentów i chwaląc się narzeczonymi. Panowała tu atmosfera oczekiwania i strachu, delikatnie rozwiewana przez kochające uściski i pokrzepiające słowa.

Sasori szedł pierwszy, pozwoliwszy swojej ręce zostać na nadgarstku Deidary. Pewność siebie, z którą przeskoczył kolejkę i zbałamucił Stacy przestąpiła wojskowym krokiem w nerwowość, którą niewprawne oko zaraz by pominęło. Ale Deidara rozpoznawał to zaciśnięcie szczęki. Widywał je już, kiedy po nocy nosił kawę i wysłuchiwał nadziewanych irytacją komentarzy, gdy po raz kolejny ktoś nie wyrobił się w terminie z jakąś ważną częścią projektu. Pod tym wszystkim ukrywała się obawa. Dlatego, westchnąwszy lekko, skręcił nadgarstek, łapiąc palce Sasoriego i zatrzymał je w delikatnym uścisku. Brak reakcji nie dziwił go, chociaż miał nadzieję, że nie pogarsza sytuacji.

Zatrzymali się w końcu przed salą 216, spoglądając w milczeniu na drzwi. Nim Sasori dosięgnął klamki pokój gwałtownie się otworzył, wyrzucając w ich kierunku miło wyglądającą, starszą kobietę. Wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, że ktoś stoi za drzwiami, ale rozpoznawszy Akasunę, na jej twarz wypłynął radosny uśmiech.

\- Sasori – Jej głos był ciepły i pełen troski. Wokół ciemnych jak burzowe chmury oczu utworzyły się promieniste zmarszczki. Sasori zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

\- Karura.

Deidara w tej sekundzie poczuł się jak intruz. Już wcześniej miał świadomość, że pasuje do orszaku powitalnego jak mysz do powozu, ale teraz atakowało go to jak grupa wygłodniałych gołębi. Postawa jaką Sasori zachowywał przy siostrze była rzeźwiąca niczym podmuch zimnego wiatru. W ich powitaniu nie było płaczliwych przytuleń, zaledwie uścisk dłoni i przelotny uśmiech. Wystarczyło, by zauważyć jakim szacunkiem Sasori ją darzy.

Deidara, któremu zdarzało się cenzurować wiadomości szefa, sam ten fakt kazał drastycznie podjąć próby zniknięcia z pola widzenia, póki pozostaje poza uwagą zgromadzonych na korytarzu i w pokoju. Zdołał zrobić parę kroków w tył nim zorientował się, że mimo wszelkiego założenia, jest obserwowany. I to przez Karurę. Jego żołądek skurczył się nerwowo. Starał się nie okazywać żadnego dyskomfortu, a Sasori nadal mówił coś do siostry, wyraźnie nieświadomy, że świdruje ona jego towarzysza. Moment nieuchwytnej ciszy przetoczył się i znikł. Karura uśmiechnęła się jeszcze i pożegnała brata, przepraszając, że nie może dłużej zostać, by oboje wspierali Temari. Potem odwróciła się i przeszła przez drzwi oddziału. Deidara znów zaczął oddychać spokojniej.

Gwiazda dnia powitała ich z uśmiechem na ustach, który nie wróżył nic dobrego. Wyglądała jednak na zmęczoną. Cienie pod jej oczami i włosy niedbale upięte na głowie sugerowały, że poród nie był najlżejszy. Półleżała teraz na łóżku szpitalnym okryta cienką kołdrą, trzymając w ramionach dopiero co wypchniętego z macicy syna. Musiało minąć od tego zabiegu trochę czasu, gdyż noworodek był zupełnie czysty, opatrzony plastikową bransoletką na nadgarstku i zaskakująco cichy. Zagadka wyjaśniła się, gdy Sasori otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, a Temari przycisnęła palec wskazujący do ust i wskazała wzrokiem zawiniątko przy piersi. Dziecko spało.

\- Cześć, wujaszku – Nic sobie nie robiąc z wcześniejszego nakazu, Temari powiedziała normalnie głośno, przyprawiając Sasoriego o przewrócenie oczami. – Dlaczego mnie nie dziwi, że przyszedłeś z sek… sekretarką. – Kaszlnęła przy ostatnim słowie z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem, że Sasori ją zbeszta. Ale była po porodzie. Nawet on nie mógł się na nią denerwować. A przynajmniej starał się powstrzymać, podchodząc bliżej i przyglądając się gigantycznej fasolce z ludzką twarzą, która była nowym człowieczkiem w ich rodzinie, z dziwną tkliwością w oczach.

\- Cieszę się, że poród nie odbił się na twoim poczuciu humoru.

Deidara poruszył się niespokojnie, z wyraźnym dyskomfortem (który nie uszedł bystrym zielonym oczom) przesuwając wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i napotykając jeszcze jedną osobę, która była z nimi. Uniósł brwi, zaskoczony.

Shikamaru Nara siedział obojętnie na krześle z wyrazem twarzy kogoś, kto właśnie przeżył poród żony i jest zadowolony, że odbyło się to bez komplikacji. Jednym słowem był wyczerpany. Być może dlatego początkowo nie był świadom, że Deidara spogląda na niego podejrzliwie, jak turysta w muzeum, próbujący znaleźć obraz, o którym tyle słyszał. Gdy teściowa wyszła, a specyficzny wujek Temari, którego darzył szacunkiem, bo był jego pseudo-teściem – dołączył do grona „zachwycającego się Shikadaiem”, opadł na krzesło. Dzięki Bogu ruchy Sasoriego przy dziecku nie budziły niepokoju. Karura była tak podekscytowana maleństwem, że Shikamaru naprawdę się obawiał, że nowonarodzony syn znajdzie się za moment na podłodze.

Teraz w ciszy, przerywanej cichą wymianą zdań między nowo upieczoną matką, a jej chrzestnym, zorientował się, że w powietrzu wisi pytanie. Minęła dłuższa chwila nim ustalił kogo dokładnie przypomina mu jasnowłosy towarzysz Sasoriego. Prawie roześmiał się na głos.

\- Shikamaru? – Deidara niemrawo odezwał się pierwszy. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Shikamaru Nara, przyjaciel Ino ze studiów, z którym kiedyś założył się, że wciągnie ramen nosem, był mężem Temari i ojcem jej dziecka? Tego malucha, o którego istnienie początkowo oskarżał Sasoriego, co spowodowało szereg nieporozumień i innych, ciekawszych doświadczeń? Życie zaskakiwało go na każdym kroku. – Jaki ten świat jest mały. Nie miałeś przypadkiem przeprowadzić się do Kalifornii?

Shikamaru rozłożył ręce, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć kuzynowi jego uniwersyteckiej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

\- Miałem. Ciężko wspierać żonę z takiej odległości. – Temari spojrzała na niego z pełnym miłości przekąsem, co samo w sobie było oksymoronem. Odwrócił się w jej stronę. – Tak, kochanie, poradziłaś sobie świetnie.

Temari burknęła pod nosem „dlaczego mnie nie dziwi, że się znacie”. Sasori pokiwał głową, przyglądając się enigmatycznie obu, bez słowa komentarza na ten temat.

\- Jak się teraz czujesz? – wtrącił, a Deidara zauważył, że Temari pozwoliła mu wziąć małego na ręce. Wyglądał przy tym rozbrajająco, lekko nie na miejscu, ale jednocześnie _ciepło._ Zaskakujące, że teraz rodzinność chwili nie dotykała tak jego poczucia wyobcowania. Lekki uśmiech rozciągał wargi Sasoriego, gdy delikatnie kołysał dziecko w ramionach. Przelotne spojrzenie w stronę Deidary sprawiło, że zaschło mu w ustach. Coś przedziwnego ścisnęło jego serce, zatrzymując je.

\- Dzięki za troskę, moja wagina nadal krwawi – prychnęła bez zażenowania Temari, otrzymując w odpowiedzi zdegustowany grymas od Sasoriego. Deidara szukał wsparcia w ścianie.

\- Temari… - zaczął łagodnie jej mąż, na co kobieta zrobiła niewinną minę i pogładziła brzuch.

\- To fakt. – Wyciągnęła ręce w jego stronę. – Dobra, czas minął, oddawaj mi syna.

\- Tylko nie rób niczego głupiego. – Shikadai znalazł się z powrotem w kochających objęciach matki, a ta spojrzała na Sasoriego z powątpieniem.

\- Tak jakbyś miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia. – Uśmiech jaki zagościł na jej ustach oraz zmęczone westchnięcie Shikamaru, który zorientował się, do czego żona pije, nie sprawiały wrażenia pełnych dezaprobaty.

\- Cóż, skoro tak sobie radzicie, to cieszę się niezmiernie. – W słowach Sasoriego nie dało się wykryć nawet uncji radości, ale wszyscy w pomieszczeniu wiedzieli, że tak jest. Nie byli na tyle złośliwi, by to wytknąć. – I w takim razie was opuszczę. Niektórzy nadal mają pracę.

Temari przewróciła oczami, ale wiedziała, że to odpowiednik ojcowskiego przytulenia. Sasori po prostu nigdy nie radził sobie w tej roli. Zbyt mała była między nimi różnica wieku i zbyt wolno dostrzegli, że odpowiedzialność nie jest czymś najłatwiejszym do zapewnienia, gdy samemu potrzebujesz opieki. Teraz przynajmniej już nie musiał martwić się na każdym kroku, po czym zapominać, że musi to robić. Oboje byli dorośli i samodzielni.

Jak ten czas wszystko zmienił, a jednocześnie nie zmienił nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uznałam, że dzisiaj to wrzucę, myślę, że nawet ok, sorry bardziej za straty moralne i pozdrawiam!


	9. IX

Drzwi samochodowe zamknęły się z łoskotem. Deidara wyczuwając zmianę nastroju zaczął z wyolbrzymionym skupieniem poprawiać rękaw koszulki. Sekundy zdawały rozciągać się jak melasa. Tudzież jak guma rozciągana na tipsach znudzonej kioskarki.

\- Już po wszystkim. - Przekonanie Sasoriego, sugerowało, że oczekuje, że Deidara w lot pojmie, do czego konkretnie pije. Spoglądał przed siebie z lekka nieprzytomnie, jak robot, który nim podejmie kolejne działanie musi wykonać potrzebne kalkulacje. Zaraz gwałtownym gestem rzucił się do przeszukiwania kieszeni, lecz nic w nich nie znalazłszy prychnął zirytowany. Deidara dobrze wiedział, że próbuje zlokalizować paczkę papierosów. Widywał go w takim stanie już kilkukrotnie, kończyło się zwykle nieprzyjemnie, dlatego nauczył się rozpoznawać symptomy.

Wiedział jednak, że Sasori nie przyzna się do nałogu, słabości, więc usunięty karton z papierkami śmierci był bezpieczny w kieszeni jego kurtki. Orzechowe spojrzenie zmierzyło go czujnie, jakby czytając w myślach. Cisza wypełniła przestrzeń między nimi. Deidara ostatecznie pokręcił głową.

Sasori wyglądał, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego włączył silnik. Przy jego dźwięku wyjechali z bocznej uliczki wiodącej do szpitala. A przynajmniej spróbowali. Ktoś zastawił przejazd i na razie nie zamierzał przeparkowywać.

\- Jest po dziewiątej. – Elektroniczny zegar wskazywał dokładnie osiemnaście minut po tej godzinie. Deidara odetchnął, uspokojony. – Pierwsze spotkanie, na którym  _muszę_ być...

\- Jest o jedenastej – przerwał, sprawiając, że Sasori oderwał zirytowany wzrok od asfaltu przed nimi i spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Zgadza się. Ale potrzebuję jeszcze... 

\- Wszystkie dokumenty są na twoim biurku. Obok wczorajszych raportów, po lewej stronie. – Deidara uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Sasori gwizdnął przez zęby.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że w końcu zaczniesz się przykładać do swojej pracy – stwierdził beznamiętnie, ale Deidara poczuł się doceniony za trud przerzucenia potrzebnych dokumentów do gabinetu szefa. Być może pokręcił się przy okazji na ruchomym krześle, schował do swojej szafy zakamuflowaną pod spinaczami paczkę papierosów oraz sprawdził, czy biurko wytrzymuje jego ciężar. Tak na przyszłość.

\- Mógłbym dostać podwyżkę – mruknął na wpół poważnie, lecz uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, gdy podchwycił spojrzenie Sasoriego. Coś zimnego zostało w powietrzu.

Sasori skupił się na prowadzeniu, wymijając sprawcę ich bezczynnego czekania.

\- Zobaczymy – odparł, w uderzenie serca odzyskując typowe, enigmatyczne zadowolenie z siebie z jakim zwykł odpowiadać. Palce bez zawahania zmieniły bieg.

Nim Deidara miał okazję zapytać o nieprzyjemny cień, który zasnuł atmosferę, we wnętrzu samochodu rozebrzmiał telefon. Sasori prychnął i ku przerażeniu Deidary odebrał, wciąż ze spokojem prowadząc.

\- Cześć, Konan, moja droga, co u ciebie słychać? – Fałszywie beztroski ton zbijał z tropu, chociaż sądząc po sposobie w jaki Sasori przewrócił oczami, kobieta nie była zadowolona, że szef znów bez uprzedzenia nie pojawił się w pracy. Deidara sądził, że była jedyną osobą, która mogła go strofować bez konsekwencji. Będzie musiał w końcu odkryć jak zdobywa się takie przywileje.

\- Ja... No wiesz, Temari urodziła... - niewinnie przeciągał samogłoski, kupując sobie czas na opracowanie wiarygodnego wykrętu. Z jakiegoś powodu było to rozczulające i zmusiło Deidarę do cichego westchnięcia. Rysy twarzy Sasoriego spięły się. Wrócił do normalnego tonu. – Tak, wszystko jest w porządku, czują się dobrze, tak, chłopiec.

Może to kwestia mentalnego bałaganu, jaki go ogarniał ostatnio kiedy myślał, czy przebywał przy Sasorim, ale w świetle wczesnego słońca jego oczy zdawały się łagodnieć, gdy tylko wspominał o swojej aktualnie szpitalnej bandzie zwanej rodziną.

\- ... tak, będę na jedenastą. To moja firma i moja odpowiedzialność, nie jestem piętnastolatką żyjącą z pieniędzy rodziców. Wiem co robię. - Światło na skrzyżowaniu zmieniło się na czerwone, zmuszając Sasoriego do niezapowiedzianego hamowania. Deidara poleciał w przód i uderzył łokciem boleśnie w szybę. Widząc zaskoczony wzrok Sasoriego, śledzący przejeżdżającą z naprzeciwka ciężarówkę, pozbierał się i nie dając szansy na protesty wyrwał telefon z dłoni.

\- Prowadź dalej i skup się, by nas nie zabić – zadecydował niezbyt łagodnie i przysunął ekran do ucha. – Cześć, Konan, czy mamy sytuację awaryjną?

Wolał, by tak było. Przez ten telefon omal nie umarł.

-  _Deidara? Ech, dlaczego mnie nie dziwi, że tam jesteś –_ Deidara pominął tę uwagę uprzejmym milczeniem. Nie miał chęci ani woli wprowadzać Konan w swoją poplątaną sytuację życiową. –  _Sytuacja awaryjna będzie, gdy odwołam to spotkanie, bo to dosyć renomowana firma. U nas na razie wszystko pod kontrolą. A, właśnie, ktoś przyszedł zmienić oświetlenie – nie mam pojęcia dlaczego teraz, a nie wieczorem – i Itachi sądził, że w końcu stracił wzrok i zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Ale już w porządku. –_ Deidara wydał z siebie wyrozumiałe mruknięcie. Nie chciał znać szczegółów.

\- W porządku. Chociaż nie planowaliśmy niczego jeśli chodzi o oświetlenie. – Konfuzja przecięła jego czoło, ale nie miał czasu na niejasności. – Skoro to wszystko, do usłyszenia. Poradzisz sobie.

Rozłączył się nim Konan zdołała odpowiedzieć, zastanawiając się czy to adrenalina nim kieruje, czy resztki nastoletniego buntu.

\- Radzą sobie – zakomunikował Sasoriemu, który uniósł brwi.

\- Doprawdy? Fascynujące – odrzekł tylko, z zimnym spokojem czekając, aż zmieni się światło. Deidara jęknął wewnętrznie.

\- Co sprawia, że mamy dwie godziny do zagospodarowania – zaczął delikatnie, otrzymując w odpowiedzi pozbawione entuzjazmu skinienie głowy. – Nie chcę nic mówić, ale nie mogę pójść do pracy w podkoszulku. Plus, potrzebuję tak, czy siak do domu. Jeśli jeszcze Ino go nie zdemolowała.

\- Wyrazy najszczerszego współczucia w takim razie – odpowiedział oschle Sasori, nadal nie angażując się zbytnio w konwersację. Deidara, który miał nadzieję, że choć trochę go rozchmurzy, spoglądał na jego profil, ściskając telefon w dłoniach. Akasuna wydawał się urażony.

\- Pocałowałbym cię, gdybyś nie prowadził.

Zdecydowanie nie leżało w jego charakterze uwokalnianie takich wyznań, ale potrzybował wydobyć z Sasoriego jakąkolwiek reakcję. Chociażby irytację, prychnięcie niesmaku. Normalnie zdałby się na własną osobowość, ale tonący brzytwy się chwyta. Poza tym denerwowanie Akasuny było małostkową rekompensatą za jego własne machlojki.

Z piskiem opon samochód obrócił się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, zjeżdżając na pobocze. Deidara znów oberwał od mściwego okna, ale zapomniał o bólu, gdy spojrzał na Sasoriego, którego twarz wreszcie wyrażała emocje. Kompletną, pochłaniającą wściekłość, ale nadal. Lśniące orzechowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z druzgoczącą mocą i czuł, że zaraz oberwie. Nie był w stanie jednak zatrzymać zachwytu, który zdradziecko ukazał się na powierzchni jego serca i jego twarzy.

\- Czy tobie odbiło?! – warknął Sasori, ale widząc dziwne spojrzenie Deidary zawahał się.

\- Być może. – Rozbrajająco szczery uśmiech wypłynął na jego wargi. Sasori pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przynajmniej wyłącz mnie ze swoich samobójczych planów.

\- Od razu samobójczych. Trochę uwagi jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło.

Sasori spojrzał na dach, jakby wzywając starożytne bóstwa na pomoc. Czasem nie miał sił wyprowadzać go z błędu.

\- Masz piętnaście sekund uwagi. Słucham – odrzekł w końcu, wzdychając. Deidara uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym przysunął się bliżej. Sasori mierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, dopóki nie został pocałowany w policzek. Deidara po tym akcie odwagi wyprostował się błyskawicznie. Sasori zamrugał w niemym „kpisz sobie?".

\- I dlatego... - zaczął, ale Deidara uciszył go z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mam jeszcze siedem sekund – powiedział, odsuwając palec wskazujący od jego ust. Musiał zrobić kontrolowany wdech nosem by nie wpaść w pułapkę własnych słabości. – Skoro nie musimy nigdzie być przed jedenastą, jedziemy do mnie, bo muszę się przebrać. Szef mnie wyrzuci, jak będę przychodził do pracy w jego koszulkach.

Sasori zdawał się być oburzony ostatnim zdaniem.

\- I bądź tu miłosierny. Podziel się z potrzebującym. Jak ci to tak nie pasuje, to proszę z powrotem moje ubranie. – Pociągnął za kołnierz podkoszulka, jakby naprawdę oczekiwał, że Deidara zacznie się rozbierać na środku ulicy. – Poza tym jeszcze cię nie wyrzuciłem, a nosisz to od rana.

Deidara wzruszył ramionami i przybrał wyraz twarzy dorosłego tłumaczącego coś dziecku.

\- Ale w tej chwili nie jesteś moim szefem.

\- A kim? Kim jestem w tej chwili dla ciebie, Deidara?

Tego pytania można się było spodziewać. Na to pytanie można się było przygotować. A może wcale nie. Niektóre rzeczy potrzebują czasu by rozkwitnąć. Niektóre zagadki potrzebują odpowiednich kluczy by zostać wyjaśnione.

Deidara otworzył usta z przekonaniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamarł. Sekundy, podczas których Sasori spoglądał na niego z dziwną mieszanką ciekawości i nieprzeniknioności, przeciągały się, aż w końcu westchnął i cicho, zrezygnowanym głosem odparł:

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

***

Nie mam pojęcia. Pojęcia nie mam. Te słowa tłukły się w jego głowie kamiennym wodospadem, padającym na niespodziewające się niczego zwierzę. Coś zacisnęło się w jego wnętrzu jak wąż i nie chciało za żadną cenę puścić. Niezauważalnie nabrał oddechu przez usta.

\- Sasori? – Znajomy głos zmusił go do podniesienia wzroku. Deidara.

Dlaczego to zawsze był Deidara?

\- Jeśli mi powiesz, że to jednak nie tu, pomogę ci w tych samobójczych planach. – Jego ton był nieprzyjemny, ale Sasori był wdzięczny, że dojechali na miejsce. Znane również jako cudem odzyskane mieszkanie Deidary. Cudem tym był Sasori. Ale niech to pozostanie jego słodką tajemnicą.

\- Chyba wiem, gdzie mieszkam. – Deidara rozpaczliwie rozłożył ręce, zamykając przeszklone drzwi klatki schodowej. Izolacja budynku sprawiała, że było tu wyraźnie chłodniej.

\- Widuję cię tak często u mnie, że zaczynam wątpić.

Bezmyślnie puścił Deidarę przodem, obserwując jak przebijające się przez szybę słońce rozświetla jego włosy. Zrównał z nim krok, od niechcenia zaczepiając palcem o tylną kieszeń spodni i zmieniając tym lekkim ruchem jego kurs wzdłuż korytarza. Rumiane zażenowanie, z którym spojrzał na niego Deidara było szalenie satysfakcjonujące.

\- Nie zauważyłem, by zbytnio ci to przeszkadzało – mruknął pod nosem w odwecie, przystając na ułomek sekundy, by musnąć go biodrem. Sasori wewnętrznie westchnął, politowanie rozkwitło w jego oczach. Chociaż musiał przyznać, lubił grację, z jaką poruszał się Deidara. Przypominało mu to nowatorskiego tancerza, który wiecznie improwizował, ale widownia i tak nie mogła narzekać, bo by wiedzieć o tym niekoniecznym mankamencie artysty należało być zaznajomionym z repertuarem.

\- Na swoją obronę, muszę przyznać, że nie jesteś zbyt spostrzegawczy.

Dotarli do felernego mieszkania i przez moment Deidara uporczywie po kieszeniach szukał kluczy. W końcu ze zwycięskim uśmiechem wydobył metalowy przedmiot i otworzywszy drzwi z wyolbrzymionym, kamerdynerskim gestem wpuścił Sasoriego do środka. Starał się całą nerwowość, jaka wypełniła jego ciało aż po koniuszki palców zachować dla siebie. Sasori gotów był wyśmiać cały angaż emocjonalny, który go pochłaniał.

Przedpokój prezentował się skrajnie funkcjonalnie. Wieszak został ograbiony ze swojego zwykłego jarzma płaszczy i bluz, na co Deidara odetchnął wewnętrznie. Z całego zamieszania zapomniał, że dzieli teraz swoją przestrzeń życiową z Ino i byłoby dla niego wielką niezręcznością, gdyby okazało się, że nie poszła dziś do pracy.

Los był jednak litościwy.

\- Cicho tu – zauważył Sasori, jakby czytając mu w myślach. Spoglądał z nikłym zainteresowaniem w oczach i większym w duszy na wpółprzymknięte drzwi, roślinki w doniczkach, które ku jego zdumieniu wyglądały bardzo żywo i kiepskiej jakości meble. Pomieszczenie napawało go niepokojem, ale tak delikatnym, że ignorował to uczucie jak natrętnego komara.

\- No dobra, jesteśmy, bo ktoś koniecznie chciał się przebrać. – Spojrzał jednoznacznie na Deidarę, ponieważ nie miał zbytnio alternatyw, jako że byli sami. – Na co czekasz?

Deidara otworzył usta, po czym położył dłoń na karku, a drugą ręką zrobił nieokreślony ruch.

\- Bo to tak niegościnnie, chcesz może herbaty, czy coś?

Widział jak na twarz Sasoriego powoli ze swojej jaskini wywleka się ten powodujący napięcie w jego żyłach, mroczny uśmiech. Niemal zrobił krok w tył, gdy Sasori do niego podszedł. Czasem robił się głupio zapominalski, a potem płacił za to, dudniącym sercem i rozkwitającym w brzuchu brakiem spokoju.

Sasori stał blisko. Wyraźnie można było zobaczyć w wachlarzu brązów jego oczu stalowy błysk, który niewiele Deidarze mówił, ale wiele z Deidarą robił. Przygryzł dolną wargę, nie wiedząc, co począć z niespodziewaną ekscytacją.

\- Dziękuję za herbatę. Będziesz miał coś przeciwko jeśli dołączę do ciebie? Szpitale też nie zostawiają najprzyjemniejszego uczucia.

Deidara na te słowa zaczął się kruszyć, wściekłe ciepło zaatakowało jego policzki i uszy i nawet nie miał na tyle samokontroli by być tym zawstydzony. Skupiał się bowiem, by ze ściśniętego z napięcia gardła wydobyć jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Ostatecznie westchnął i pokręcił głową, gestami pokazując, że nie ma nic przeciwko.

Kącik ust Sasoriego uniósł się z rozbawioną satysfakcją.

\- Uroczo – mruknął pod nosem, przyglądając się, jak oszołomienie powoli rozdziera swoim czarnym nożem ciemniejący błękit oczu. Deidara jęknął przeciągle z irytacją.

\- Przestań! – W pół słowa jego głos się załamał, co dodatkowo działało na jego niekorzyść. Trzepnął Sasoriego w ramię, niezbyt silnie, ale wystarczająco niezabawnie.

Sasori spoważniał. Ujął poczerwieniałą twarz Deidary w dłonie, kciukami przejeżdżając po jego miękkich policzkach. Deidara wpatrywał się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany, oddychając lekko i płytko. Powtórzył gest dla własnej przyjemności.

\- W takim razie nie traćmy czasu – stwierdził, zauważając mocniejszą stronę aktualnego podejścia. Deidara bowiem pchnął go na drzwi i zaczął całować jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Słodkie dziecko lata.

Sasori mruknął coś, chociaż i tak zatonęło to w języku, który bezczelnie i z namiętnością postanowił napaść jego usta. Pozwolił Deidarze nacieszyć się tą chwilą triumfu, aby moment później zaczepić palce w miękkie włosy, odchylając głowę kochanka w tył i całując swoją drogę od miękkich warg przez żuchwę, aż do szyi. Deidara jęknął coś niezrozumiałego, zęby przejechały po delikatnej skórze. Powieki rozchyliły się gwałtownie.

\- Nie, bo zostaną ślady. – Z zaskakującą stanowczością odsunął szyję od ust Sasoriego, który spoglądał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Ale to lubisz – skontrował beznamiętnie. Deidara wzruszył ramionami. Nie wydawał się teraz stu procentowo przekonany.

\- Nie chcę, by Ino zadawała pytania. – Wymówka brzmiała nieprecyzyjnie, a może to coś w spojrzeniu Deidary zdradzało, że była to nie do końca prawda. Tak czy siak, Sasori uszanował jego decyzję.

\- W porządku – powiedział lakonicznie, ale wyraz ulgi na twarzy Deidary zmyła fala uświadomienia sobie w co się wpakował, gdy bezceremonialnie jego podkoszulek został podciągnięty i ciepłe usta Sasoriego zajęły się jego torsem.

Było to otumaniające, mocne dłonie przyciśnięte do jego pleców w sposób, który sprawiał, że czuł się bezpiecznie. Oddech, ciepły, a powodujący gęsią skórkę, oraz metoda z jaką Sasori bawił się jego przyjemnością zerowały jego zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Gdyby dać mu możliwość, Deidara osunąłby się na podłogę i pozostał tam, najpewniej do końca swoich dni. Jego kolana zdawały się mieć podobne plany.

Szczęśliwie dla jego kręgosłupa, który mógłby ucierpieć w owym przypadku, Sasori schylił się lekko, unosząc głowę, by nadal go całować, jednocześnie gładząc zewnętrze jego ud. Deidara nie zdążył zaprotestować na ową konotację, jego ciało samo zareagowało. Oparł się mocniej na ramionach Sasoriego, pokładając serdeczną i zwiększoną podnieceniem nadzieję, że gdy uniesie obie nogi nie przewrócą się obaj żałośnie na drewniane panele.

Niepozornie wyglądające ciało – choć jedynie w przypadku wzrostu; zweryfikowanie tego faktu kosztowało Deidarę kontynuujący się warkocz bezsennych nocy – mrówkowym zwyczajem ustabilizowało się, co można zaliczać jako niekwestionowalnie duże osiągnięcie, z racji tego, że oba elementy tej żywej wieży zdawały się być pochłonięte coraz to zachłanniejszym całowaniem się.

Deidara miał przymknięte powieki, niekoniecznie z własnej woli. Nie mógł się oprzeć cudownemu uczuciu, które ogarniało każdy fragment jego ciała przyciśnięty do Sasoriego, a odcięcie się od jednego bodźca uwyraźniało inne. Szumiało mu w głowie. Dźwięki stały się wyraźniejsze. Cała jego istota błagała o dotknięcie, jak opętany demonem człowiek błaga o wodę święconą. A może błaga o zostawienie w spokoju?

\- Jeśli nadal mamy w planach prysznic, wypadałoby się rozebrać – odezwał się niespodziewanie nisko Sasori, z ustami przy jego uchu. Otworzył oczy gwałtownie, zaskoczony, że wisi nad wanną, wpleciony w Sasoriego. Jego łatwe rozpraszanie kiedyś go zabije.

Odmruknął coś, spoglądając z nową ciekawością na Sasoriego. Beznamiętny spokój, który ten starał się sukcesywnie roztaczać wokół siebie zniknął bezpowrotnie, zasnuwając się chełpliwie upojeniem. Upojeniem, które miało swoje głębokie, logiczne wyjaśnienie i przyczynę lecz w sytuacji tak naglącej jak ograbienie Deidary z odzienia Sasori nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Warstwa po warstwie, najpierw Deidara pożegnał się z koszulką, która bezceremonialnie została ciśnięta na kafelki. Wzrok Sasoriego zatrzymał się na zupełnie roznegliżowanym torsie, zanim kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko. Szlufki spodni wydawały się zostać stworzone właśnie w celu przyciągania noszącego je do siebie. I tak też zostały wykorzystane. Kiedy Deidara był rozproszony starającymi się zachować delikatność zębami na jego uchu, Sasori poradził sobie również i ze spodniami. Zrobił krok w tył, chcąc ocenić niekompletne dzieło. Deidara, w najlepszym razie emocjonalnie rozchełstany, spojrzał na niego specyficznie, budząc jakiś nieznany, ale silny stan w jego wnętrzu.

Nie było mu dane się nad tym roztkliwiać, gdyż mimo całego szaleństwa jakie działo się na niewielkim obszarze łazienki, posłyszał coś znajomego. Wyjącego, żałosnego i znajomego. Zamarł, od razu czując różnicę między rozpalonym ciepłem, które trawiło jego nieświadome ciało zaledwie ułomek uderzenia serca wcześniej.

Spojrzał na Deidarę, który skrajnie zaniepokojony, albo po prostu przestraszony obserwował go.

\- Czy coś... - zaczął, starając się nie okazać lęku, który mieszał mu w myślach. Sasori uniósł palec wskazujący, nakazując mu być cicho i wsłuchał się. Wycie powtórzyło się i teraz nawet filtrujący je z mieszczańskim zgiełkiem Deidara wyekstraktował ten dźwięk spośród innych odgłosów. Alarm samochodowy.

\- Czekaj – Łagodne puknięcie w nos i Sasori już opuścił łazienkę, zostawiając Deidarę z uniesionymi brwiami i głupim wyrazem twarzy. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, można by powiedzieć, że zaczynał panikować.

Nie miał czasu pytać, czy może naruszać prywatność mieszkania, więc przedarł się przez kuchnię do okna. Z pewnym niepokojem spojrzał na parking i usta automatycznie zacisnęły mu się w cienką linię, gdy zobaczył jak wygląda sytuacja.

Grupka chłopców w wieku wybitnie nastoletnim otaczała Bogu ducha winny samochód Sasoriego Akasuny, jakby koło samobójców ogłosiło nabór i zabrakło dla nich wolnych miejsc. Nawet z pierwszego piętra było widać, że kombinują coś nieprzyjemnego. Sasori przeklął się w myślach za pomysł, by zaparkować obok ściany żywopłotu. Zwłaszcza, że w jego zasięgu wzroku znalazł się łom.

Deidara przecisnął swoją głowę obok, próbując zlokalizować co sprawiło, że atmosfera z cudownej i obiecującej przeszła w morderczą. Aż syknął, zorientowawszy się, co się dzieje.

\- Chyba będziemy musieli przełożyć przyjemności – westchnął Sasori do niego. Przesunął spojrzenie i gdy orzechowe tęczówki spotkały błękitne Deidara wiedział, że kawalerowie spod ciemnej gwiazdy nie będą mieli miłego poranka. Niepowstrzymany uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi.

\- Przełożyć, a nie odwołać. Interesujące – wymruczał bezlitośnie. Dłonie Sasoriego na powrót zacisnęły się na jego biodrach. Zaraz jednak go puścił.

\- Uwierz, mam ochotę kontynuować – Deidarze znów zrobiło się niefortunnie ciepło, na dźwięk niższego niż zwykle głosu Sasoriego. Pozbierał się jednak psychicznie, puścił mu oko i odprowadził do drzwi. Nie zamierzał wychodzić z mieszkania w samych bokserkach. Nawet by zobaczyć śmiertelną konfrontację.

\- W takim razie nikogo nie zabij – stwierdził pokrzepiająco, chuchając na zimne, na co Sasori prychnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- Zaraz wracam – zaznaczył jeszcze obiecująco.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się i Deidara mechanicznie przekręcił zamek. Odetchnął głęboko raz, a następnie kolejny. Rozczulony uśmiech błąkał się na jego wargach, a on sam poczuł się inaczej niż zwykle.

Jego umysł wypełniał osobliwy stan na kształt skały. Lub kryształu?

Coś kłującego przedzierało się przez jego żebra lekkim niepokojem. A może była to troska?

Deidara zerknął na wiszące na ścianie lustro. Zamrugał. Odbicie zrobiło to samo, chociaż nie mógł mieć do końca pewności. Przygładził zmierzwione włosy. Odbicie również. Przyjrzał się rozszerzonym nadal źrenicom. Odbicie również je miało. I zapewne też myślało o sprawcy tego zamieszania.

Sasori powiedział, że zaraz wróci.

Deidara zmrużył powieki, starając się skupić na tym, co mu nie pasuje do jego wewnętrznej uczuciowej układanki. Nie chciał podchodzić do konkluzji zbyt pochopnie i szybko, zwłaszcza jeśli...

Nagłe zrozumienie trzasnęło go bez przeprosin, zrzucając na delikatne barki ciężar, którego nie było w umowie. Którego nie zamierzał był podejmować.

\- Cholera – wyszeptał sam do siebie. – Ja go kocham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dotrwałam z edycją do połowy, reszta jest taka, więc wybaczcie. Mam nadzieję, że miło się czyta! Koniecznie skomentujcie, chciałabym usłyszeć wasze opinie. Miłego tygodnia!


	10. X

Niepozorny mężczyzna sztywnym krokiem zbliżał się niezauważony do samochodu, który właśnie przechodził swoją pierwszą próbę włamania. Biedne dzieciaki nie wiedziały co je czeka.

Tak szczerze, Akasuna też nie był pewien, co zamierza. Jedynie, że będzie to coś bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemnego.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by to była wasza własność – zagadnął nonszalancko, stając koło żywopłotu i morderczym spojrzeniem po kolei osłabiając morale nastoletnich rzezimieszków. Najwyższy z nich, zakapturzony, z błyskawicami w zacienionych oczach, podniósł się od rozprawiania się z zamkiem (a zajmował się nim tak wprawnie i skutecznie jak rozkoszą własnej dziewczyny – czyli śmiertelnie miernie).

\- Tak ci się, kurwa, wydaje? – warknął, podchodząc bliżej. Jego ziomkowie rozstąpili się przed nim jak owce przed owczarkiem. – Bo mnie się wydaje, że chcesz w mordę.

\- Ciekawe podejście. Policja pewnie się ucieszy, urozmaicicie im dzień – odrzekł z sarkastycznym spokojem Akasuna. Jego orzechowe tęczówki nie wydawały się tak dorośle opanowane. Szczerze mówiąc, Sasori miał głupią chęć pobicia ich. Dojrzałym odruchem wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, pilnując by pozostać poza zasięgiem wandali.

\- Spójrzcie, jaki wygadany się, kurwa, znalazł. I co? Psy przyjadą, a ty zostaniesz im buty lizać. – Zakapturzony obywatel zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w przód, rozwścieczony, że na obliczu Akasuny nie odznacza się ani ułomek zwątpienia. A stał sam naprzeciw pięciorga.

Naprawdę, chyba tylko gnany świątobliwym gniewem Achilles zachowywał tak lekkomyślną wiarę we własne siły.

Los jednak nie pozwalał na taką nierówność. Z bulwersacyjną przypadkowością pojawił się na chodniku odziany w granatową kurtkę policjant. Ciemnym spojrzeniem ogarnął w lot sytuację, nawet nie odsuwając od ust kanapki z serem i pomidorami.

Jego wygląd, przeciwnie niż zachowanie, budził instynktowny respekt, więc jak na gwizdek banda rozbiegła się niczym stado przestraszonych gołębi.

Policjant uniósł brew i, przeżuwając ostrożnie kęs kanapkowej rozkoszy, swobodnym krokiem podszedł do niedoszłej ofiary wandalizmu i pobicia. Sasori nie wiedział czego się po nim spodziewać. Mężczyzna zdawał się być skupiony na jedzeniu, ale nie można było odgadnąć jaki będzie jego kolejny ruch.

\- Nawet nie wiedzą, że między blokami jest reszta – rzucił obojętnie, ale pełnym dumy głosem. Sasori poczuł częściową ulgę, że stróż prawa nie przyszedł po to, by bez konsekwencji przegonić terroryzującą mieszkańców młodzież, jak oburzoną widownię teatralną rzucającą pomidorami w aktorów.

Pokiwał głową. Policjant zaczął, zdawałoby się, że bezwiednie, oddalać, nadal pochłonięty drugim śniadaniem. Rzucił Akasunie ostatnie, podejrzliwe spojrzenie, po czym wolno ruszył w kierunku prześwitujących między blokami błękitnych świateł.

Sasori na taki rozwój wydarzeń zaczął obchodzić uważnie samochód, sprawdzając, czy rzeczywiście stary Hiruko został szczęśliwie bez rysy na lakierze. Oględziny wypadły pomyślnie. W niebywale krótkim czasie Sasori wspinał się z powrotem po schodach, jego umysł pochłonięty znacznie przyjemniejszymi rzeczami, niż gdy pokonywał je wcześniej w przeciwnym kierunku.

Z chłodną ostentacją zapukał w drzwi, przy okazji poprawiając lekko naruszoną wycieraczkę z wyrazem politowania na twarzy za niereprezentatywność.

Jeszcze większa niereprezentatywność spotkała go oko w oko po szczęku zamka. I była to klasyczna nonszalancja w dobrym guście, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, w dresie, grzebieniem w ręce i mokrymi włosami. Wraz z Deidarą na progu roztoczył się przyjemny zapach kąpieli. Sasori nie dał po sobie poznać mieszanki zaskoczenia, rozczarowania i zachwytu jaka w nim zakiełkowała w tym momencie. Po prostu zapomniał, jak się myśli.

\- Wnioskuję, że nic się nie stało – stwierdził Deidara, gdy już go wpuścił do środka. Jednocześnie bez skrępowania rozczesywał złoty wodospad, który powoli zaczynał moczyć jego tymczasową koszulkę. Należała ona bezsprzecznie do niego, pożyczona sztuka nie znajdowała się nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Sasori zanotował to z pewnym dźgnięciem w sercu.

Przezornie obojętnie śledził dokładne ruchy grzebienia. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że jego dojrzałe zachowanie zniknęło przy samochodzie, gdyż otwarte gapienie się na swojego… uch, atracjenta ze specyficznymi społecznymi konwenansami, było kompletnie poniżej jego normy.

Uniósł brew na pełną świadomej wiary pewność w głosie Deidary.

\- Bawisz się w jasnowidza, czy coś? – Na jego prześmiewcze słowa błękitne oczy przewróciły się, jakby Sasori zapytał o to, skąd bierze się chleb. Zmrużył więc oczy w niezadowoleniu na takie traktowanie.

\- Twoje ramiona – westchnął Deidara zagadkowo, po czym wyciągnął ciepłą dłoń, kładąc ją na koszuli, a kciuk delikatnie wsuwając pod kołnierzyk. Sasori nie wzdrygnął się na ten dotyk ani nie posłał przypominającego gilotynę spojrzenia. Nie, po prostu stał i chłonął to dziwne uczucie emanujące z przepięknych oczu Deidary, jakby ktoś mu przystawił kieliszek do ust.

Palące poczucie było podobne, a zarazem kompletnie inne.

Sasori był o uderzenie serca od pocałowania go, zanurzenia się w całokształcie tej euforii, która gdzieś krążyła nieuchwycona. Deidara cofnął dłoń niespodziewanie jak uderzony rozpędzonym tramwajem i niezręcznie poprawił włosy, robiąc kilka kroków w tył pod enigmatycznym spojrzeniem Sasoriego.

\- Jakby co, to wrzuciłem twoją koszulkę do prania. Będzie czyściutka, nieśmigana – oznajmił tonem, któremu, jeśli przysłuchać się uważniej, można by przypisać pewien dysonans pomiędzy promienną radością jaką próbował mu nadać, a realnym brzmieniem.

\- Dzięki, nie trzeba było – mruknął nieco otępiałym głosem Sasori, obserwując machinacje Deidary z skrupulatnością gracza tetrisa, który szuka miejsca na nowy element. Chociaż bardziej samotnie starał się rozszyfrować skąd pojawił się ten dystans, jakby niespodziewanie stał się parą wpół działających słuchawek.

\- Pozwolisz, że cię opuszczę na razie? Muszę wysuszyć włosy. Zrobiłem ci kawę w kuchni, więc rozgość się i wracam za minutę. Będzie ze mnie bardziej schludna sekretarka – mrucząc ciszej ostatnie zdanie odwrócił się i przymknął drzwi łazienki, w której nie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut temu całowali się bez opamiętania i jutra.

Deidara nigdy nie nazywał siebie sekretarką. Coś się stało.

Pijąc kawę w czystej, nieco martwej kuchni, przy akompaniamencie warkotu suszarki Sasori zaczął rozdrabniać na nitki własne zachowanie, starając się znaleźć fałszywą nutę bądź błąd, który zmusiłby Deidarę do tej… starającej się utrzymać maski.

Zbyt wiele uważności i myśli poświęcił Deidarze, mimo ogromnego wysiłku w przeszłości by tak nie robić. Zmiany w jego zachowaniu zawsze kładły się na jego umyśle fałszywym cieniem i były rozdzierane na prawdę i grę. A w tym momencie gra zdawała się być wyjątkowo uporczywa, ponieważ Deidara znajdował się na swoim terytorium, a mimo to rozpoczął machinacje nakręcanej w pozytywce baletnicy.

A może chodziło o pozostawienie go tak niespodziewanie? Nie, przecież Deidara był dorosły i nie uznałby tego za urazę osobistą…

\- Zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy Ino nie zamieniła cukru na metamfetaminę. Wszystko w porządku?

Sasori, raptownie odciągnięty za szyję od swoich myśli, uniósł głowę, podążając wzrokiem za dłońmi zapinającymi guziki świeżej, niemal niewymiętej koszuli. Deidara uśmiechał się przekornie.

\- Muszę podziękować jej za prasowanie tego szajsu – stwierdził poważnie sam do siebie, po czym bez uprzedzenia władował się z łokciami na stół i zmierzył Sasoriego powłóczystym spojrzeniem.

\- Co, szefie, zbieramy się?

Sasori instynktownie nachylił się i pocałował go krótko w usta. Zaraz niewykrochmalone ramię sięgnęło do jego twarzy, gładząc policzek i pogłębiając ich prywatną ambrozję.

 

***

Osiemnaście minut przed godziną jedenastą Sasori z mniej niż zwykle pochmurną miną wkroczył do budynku swojego zatrudnienia, przytrzymując drzwi nieco dłużej, by podążający za nim Deidara nie oberwał szklanym skrzydłem.

Konan powitała ten widok z nienagannym spokojem.

\- Dzień dobry, szefie. Cześć, Deidara.

Rytmiczny dźwięk karty wejściowej przykładanej do czytnika przepuścił Akasunę wgłąb budynku, ale gdy Deidara próbował zostać potraktowany identycznie, nic się nie wydarzyło. Konan westchnęła, przyglądając się poczynaniom współpracownika.

\- Mówiłam ci, żebyś jej nie trzymał z telefonem, bo się rozmagnetyzuje? – zbeształa go siostrzanie i skinęła na niego by podszedł do blatu biurka. Sasori zrobił ruch, jakby nie wiedział, czy czekać, czy iść, ale bursztynowe oczy nie pozwoliły mu na prywatę. – Szefie, spotkanie.

Sasori niemal skrzywił się.

\- Zajmij się potem dokumentami z weryfikacji danych – rzucił na odchodne do swojego sekretarza i udał się do swojego gabinetu. Gdy tylko zniknął z zasięgu słuchu Konan pociągnęła Deidarę za koszulę, aż omal nie zderzyli się czołami.

\- A teraz gadaj, co się stało – zażądała natychmiast, stanowczo lecz jednocześnie łagodnie. Deidara poczuł jak węzeł w jego żołądku zawiązuje się mocniej.

Czy jedna szczera rozmowa mogła go rozwiązać?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> więc, zniknęłam praktycznie na 2 miesiące, ale mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewacie, bo pisałam matury i w sumie to już jestem, więc zajmę się tym wszystkim, mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał! tylko dwa jeszcze do końca ^^


	11. XI

Minęło kilka dni. Ciemnoszare chmury, wyglądające jak złe myśli jakiegoś zapomnianego boga, może Vincenta van Gogha, rozciągały się obszernie aż po horyzont, by tam zatonąć i śnić dalej.

Deidara wypuścił z ust kłąb dymu, z niemałym rozżaleniem czując zbliżający się atak kaszlu. Nie zmieniło to faktu, że przysunął papierosa z powrotem do warg. Skoro zdołał go przeszmuglować równie dobrze mógł wypalić go do końca.

Gdy się zaciągnął, płuca wypełniło ponownie melancholijne uczucie. Pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie niedługo będzie padać.

Drzwi balkonowe uchyliły się z charakterystycznym skrzypnięciem. Deidara nie poruszył się, nadal oparty o balkonową balustradę. Tylko jedna osoba była w mieszkaniu. I był to jego właściciel.

\- Palisz? – dobiegło go zaskoczone. Uśmiechnął się połowicznie, wyławiając spojrzeniem dwa ptaki pomiędzy gęstą masą chmur.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył z wrodzonego braku kooperatywności. Mógł się założyć o własną śledzionę, że Sasori przewrócił oczami.

\- Z taką prawdomównością mógłbyś zostać prawnikiem – westchnął, podchodząc bliżej. Deidara od razu rozluźnił się, czując ciepło drugiego ludzkiego ciała obok siebie. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale tak ogólnie nie palę – sprecyzował, znów zaciągając się z niejaką masochistyczną lubością. Chyba miał skłonność do tego terminu. – Jak byłem młodszy paliłem nieustannie, ale w końcu…

\- Wygrałeś z nałogiem? – domyślił się Sasori opierając lekko głowę o jego ramię. Mimowolnie łakomie sam wdychał wydmuchiwany przez niego dym, jakby nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że wrócili do normy. Najwyraźniej zaproszenie, a raczej zaciągnięcie Deidary do mieszkania było dobrym pomysłem na reparacje.

Deidara roześmiał się lekko. Och, jak mu brakowało tego dźwięku przez te dni zamknięcia w biurze.

\- Musiałem opłacić studia – odpowiedział, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. Sasori nie poruszał się dłuższą chwilę, obserwując go uważnie, więc Deidara znów odpłynął w ocean refleksji. Miły rozluźniony nastrój, jakiego nabawił się od wieczoru zdawał się znikać jak woda przez wannowy odpływ.

Ciepła dłoń na jego ramieniu wyrwała go ze zdenerwowanego zamyślenia.

\- Coś tak ucichł?

Nadal nie odzywając się choćby słowem Deidara przesunął spojrzenie, na przepełnione zachwycającą głębią orzechowe tęczówki. Grom, który przerżnął jego serce uprzedził prawdziwą błyskawicę, która rozdarła niebo, niedbale rysując na nim szramy i oświetlając dobijająco pięknie twarz, którą Deidara tak uwielbiał.

\- Ja cię kocham – wyrzucił z siebie ostatecznie, patrząc w cierpieniu, jak szok na twarzy Sasoriego zlewa się z gromem.

Przez chwilę znów było cicho. Powoli, kropla po kropli na ziemię runął deszcz tysiąca drobin wodnych, przypominających rozbłyski diamentowego pyłu. Albo kawałki stłuczonego serca.

\- Deidara… - Sasori łagodnie przesunął kciukiem po jego policzku, ale ten dotyk piekł i palił, krzyczał w nicość, że po raz kolejny jego życzenie było jedynie senną marą. Deidara odsunął się gwałtownie od niego z stalowym błyskiem w jasnoniebieskich, tak przepotwornie zimnych oczach.

\- Wiem. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Schrzaniłem to. Po prostu rozpierdoliłem na kawałeczki wszystko, co mogło być dobre. Ale ja nie mogę – Ostry głos ćwiartował powietrze i serce, aż tępy opadł na płytki. Deidara przez chwilę próbował złapać oddech. – Zabija mnie to tak mocno, że wolę umierać otwarcie.

Nim Sasori zdołał zareagować, Deidara wściekle go wyminął, próbując stłamsić w sobie łzy błagające o wypuszczenie na zewnątrz aż do momentu, gdy będzie sam. W niezawiązanych butach i kurtce chwyconej w pośpiechu puścił mimo uszu okrzyk i zaczął biec, przelewając w tą jedną czynność cały ból, jaki opanowywał jego ciało. Niedojrzałe łzy cierpienia spływały po jego zaczerwienionej, nie tylko od nagłego zimna twarzy.

A może to był tylko deszcz.

***

Pięć nieodebranych połączeń zmusiło go do wybrania innego szeregu cyfr.

\- Jest niedziela, dlaczego dzwonisz? – Gdy w głośniku rozległ się głos Konan, Sasori wypuścił powietrze wolno przez usta, starając się uspokoić głos. Prawie mu się udało.

\- Konan, dzięki Bogu, mogę cię prosić o numer do Ino? – wyrzucił z siebie jak najprędzej. Słowa zlepiały się niezrozumiale, plątały jak kroki w przerażająco pustej kawalerce. W mieszkaniu było zimno, a jednocześnie tak duszno, że Sasori z trudem oddychał.

Drzwi balkonowe nadal były otwarte.

\- Po co mojemu szefowi numer mojej narzeczonej? – dopytała sceptycznie, a Sasori zamarł, starając się znaleźć jakiś logiczny powód, który nie ujawniałby jego położenia.

\- Potrzebuję jej jako pośrednika – wymamrotał w końcu. Po drugiej stronie przedłużała się cisza.

\- Nie – odezwała się w końcu, stanowczo, a Sasori poczuł zbliżające się mdłości. – Przykro mi, ale nie mogę tego zrobić.

Rozłączyła się nim zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek jeszcze, chociaż nie było pewności, czy był w stanie.

***

Z każdą następną minutą było jednocześnie coraz gorzej i coraz lepiej. Chociaż, czy w takiej sytuacji istniało lepiej?

Piekła nie ma. Demony dorwą cię szybciej, jeśli obnażysz przed nimi gardło.

Sasori w końcu podniósł się z podłogi, ciężkim krokiem wpadając do kuchni i otwierając na oścież szafkę z talerzami. Zgodnie z jego pamięcią na samym zacienionym końcu odbijała światło szklana butelka. Wyjął ją ostrożnie, jak trofeum, które zetnie jego mętlik w głowie.

A Sasori bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chciał teraz myśleć. Ani czuć.

Dlaczego to wszystko było takie obezwładniające, pomyślał, znów siadając na podłodze i odkręcając szklane, pozorne zbawienie. Nie miał siły szukać kieliszków ani szklanek. Pierwszy łyk na szok, drugi na spokój.

Błysk złota poraził go, tak samo jak błyskawica za oknem powietrze. Trzeci, na ciszę.

Tylko tej ciszy pragnął, krótkiej nieobecności świata. Czasem świat to zbyt wiele.

Nawet, gdy wściekle ucieka od ciebie, wyznawszy ci miłość.

 

***

Irytujący dźwięk dzwonka zakłócił jego rytmiczną pracę, ale Sasori zignorował jego napastliwy ton. Jego umysł zdawał się pływać po Tamizie i zdecydowanie nie chciał z tej rzeki wychodzić.

Natarczywe kopnięcie w drzwi i dźwięk przekręcanego zamka i tak oznaczał, że odwiedzający znalazł sposób, by dostać się do środka.

Temari z obrażoną miną wmaszerowała w płaszczu i butach do przedpokoju, lokalizując błyskawicznie usadzonego przy biurku i zatopionego w pracy Sasoriego. Posyłała w jego kierunku rozżalone spojrzenie.

\- Nawet otworzyć nie łaska? – warknęła lekko, a na brak odpowiedzi wróciła i pozbyła się warstw przykrytego drobnymi płatkami śniegu odzienia. Niższa o pięć centymetrów wpadła znów do pomieszczenia, natychmiast zauważając, że w samym swetrze jest jej okropnie zimno. No tak, drzwi balkonowe były nieupilnowanie otwarte. Zamknęła je bez zastanowienia. – Czy ty zamierzasz zrobić stąd kostnicę?

\- To by pasowało. – Skrzywił wargi w rozbawionym uśmiechu, nie podnosząc oczu schowanych pod okularami do czytania znad dokumentów, które wypełniał. Temari zamrugała na to zachowanie i podeszła do jego domowego biurka. Wyrastająca jak kwiat szyjka butelki między papierami nie pozostała niezauważona. Temari szybkim ruchem uniosła ją, podnosząc plakietkę do oczu mimo znacznie mniej rozbawionego skrzywienia Sasoriego na jej wtargnięcie.

\- Sasori – zaczęła wolno i z pewną dozą grozy. – Czy to jest whisky z mojej quinceañery?

Sasori schował twarz za dokumentem w ręce. Jego nietrzeźwy wzrok dzielił litery na kilkanaście hydr z coraz to nowymi głowami.

\- Może – odparł mrukliwie. Niemal wzdrygnął się, gdy pięść siostrzenicy uderzyła o blat.

\- Mieliśmy ją wypić, jak urodzę! – Pokrzywdzony krzyk sprawił, że Sasori niespodziewanie nabawił się wyrzutów sumienia za swoje słabości. Chociaż zbyt mocno było w nim zaprawione procentami poczucie spokoju, by trwało dłużej niż kilkadziesiąt sekund.

\- Urodziłaś – zauważył przezornie, nieco zaskoczony, że potrafi powiedzieć logiczne zdanie, ale zielone oczy nadal błyszczały kocim urażeniem.

\- Ale pijesz ją beze mnie. To nieuczciwe. Człowiek rodzi dziecko, męczy się z nim nieustannie, tylko by odwiedziwszy kochanego wujka zastać go pijanego i pracującego.

\- Butelka jest do połowy pełna – znowu wytknął jej Sasori znudzonym tonem, jakby w próbie odwrócenia jej uwagi od tematu, do którego niewątpliwie z kobiecą zaciekłością dążyła, a na który nie był w nastroju się wypowiadać.

\- Albo od połowy pusta, jeśli masz ochotę na wymądrzanie się. Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Alkohol alkoholem, ale dlaczego pracujesz? – Chyba dlatego kobiety nigdy nie wydawały mu się atrakcyjne. Były zbyt spostrzegawcze, a jednocześnie wyciągały wnioski szybciej niż iluzjonista całe metry chustek ze swojej butonierki.

Przynajmniej te, które darzył sympatią.

\- Człowiek musi jakoś zarobić na chleb. – Nawet jego nieprzytomny umysł był świadom, jak marnie brzmiał ten argument. Temari kucnęła naprzeciwko niego i spojrzała w podkrążone oczy.

\- W niedzielne popołudnie? Kiedy nawet ty zwykle czytasz książki albo robisz coś kreatywnego? Jasne. – Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach i spojrzała na niego tak samo karcącym wzrokiem, co jej matka. Na wymijające pomruki, że miał zaległości bez słowa podniosła się i ruszyła w stronę jego sypialni. Rzuciła okiem przez pomieszczenie i grzecznie się wycofała, odkładając po drodze butelkę whisky za kwiatka na podłodze.

Sasori zdjął okulary i przetarł zmęczone powieki, nadal udając, że ignoruje siostrzenicę, która zdawała się rozwikłać całą zagadkę. W co szczerze wątpił.

\- Deidara tu był – zauważyła, z nienaganną spostrzegawczością. Sasori omal nie przewrócił oczami, ale spuścił wzrok na kartkę przed sobą i pozorował, że słowa dyrektora innej placówki firmy były bardziej zajmujące. – Pokłóciliście się?

Na tak bezpośrednie pytanie Sasori roześmiał się głucho. Zaczynała boleć go głowa.

\- Jeśli kłótnią nazwiesz wyznanie miłości – odparł lakonicznie, a brwi Temari uniosły się bez gracji w górę.

\- Co! O mój… - Natychmiast przypadła do wuja, który nie zbeształ jej za przypominający egzotycznego karalucha giganta uchwyt na jego ramieniu. Nie miał nawet siły. – Hej, gratulacje!

\- Jeśli tak uważasz – mruknął sztywno i Temari zamrugała z niezrozumieniem.

Powinien się czego napić. Wody? Zdecydowanie wody.

\- Czekaj, co dokładnie się stało? – Jej głos z dumnej wesołości opadł do skonsternowanej mleczarki, która zamiast krowy kupiła byka. Sasori potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by powrócić do świata zewnętrznego.

\- Czy to takie istotne? – warknął niespodziewanie, więc odsunęła się delikatnie, niespodziewanie świadoma, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, bardzo go dotknęło. Chyba nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Było to dziwnie przerażające.

Sasori wstał, ale natychmiast opadł ciężko z powrotem na krzesło. Był taki zmęczony. Chciał spać. Zasnąć.

\- Jesteś pijany – zauważyła dobitniej Temari, wyciągając dłoń, by w razie czego go asekurować. Jej głos mimo wszystko nie podniósł się karcąco, lecz opadł łagodnie. – Jeśli coś zrobił… - zaczęła wspierająco, ale uciął jej zdanie rzucając papierami o podłogę. Nie chciał jej troski ani butów w życiu. Była jego rodziną. To on powinien jej pomagać, nie ona jemu.

\- Nic nie zrobił tylko uciekł. Powiedział, że mnie kocha i… - Zakręciło mu się w głowie mocniej niż wcześniej. Odsunął się od biurka i schował twarz w dłonie. Jego plecy trochę trzęsły się jakby w szlochu, ale Temari wiedziała, że to zdenerwowanie i alkohol mieszają mu zmysły. Położyła wspierająco rękę na jego ramieniu, gdy przeklął pod nosem.

\- A ty? – zapytała łagodnie, patrząc na balkon i wizualizując rozgrywającą się wcześniej tam scenę. Sasori mruknął coś pod nosem, więc powtórzyła. – Co ty zrobiłeś?

\- Jak to co, nic, bo nie dał mi czegokolwiek powiedzieć, tylko zwiał, jakbym miał go zadźgać zaraz – prychnął, a Temari wzniosła oczy ku niebu. Zobaczyła jednak sufit.

\- Dlaczego ty jesteś takim idiotą? – westchnęła, a Sasori łypnął na nią spode łba. Roztrzęsienie zniknęło zastąpione oburzeniem.

\- Wypraszam sobie – rzucił trzeźwiej, prostując się, bo zielone oczy błyszczały w jego stronę tak samo złowieszczo, jak jej matki, gdy podebrał jej czekoladki z urodzin. Temari na szczęście nie miała nic, czym mogłaby rzucić w zasięgu ręki.

\- I rozumiem, że pozwoliłeś mu wyjść? – Temari nie dowierzała swoim uszom.

\- A co, miałem się rzucać przez schody? Skoro nie chciał tu być…

\- Czy tobie w ogóle na nim zależy?

Wrzaśnięte pytanie złapało go znienacka i przez chwilę milczał, zawstydzony. Znał odpowiedź, ale była to odpowiedź cicha, nie dla jego strun głosowych. Jego pijany umysł jednak kontrolował ciało, więc ostatecznie pokiwał minimalnie głową. Temari przycisnęła palce wskazujące do skroni i wstała. Maszerowała po kawalerce z przekonaniem czując się jak przedszkolanka, tłumacząca pięciolatkowi, że uderzając kogoś łopatką nie wzbudzi w nim przyjaznych uczuć.

Niespodziewany pomysł uderzył jej do głowy. Spojrzała na nietrzeźwego wujka z jadowitym błyskiem.

\- Wiesz, gdzie on mieszka, prawda? – Po niepewnym kiwnięciu głową zatarła ręce zadowolona. – Ładuj swój skończony idiotyzm pod prysznic i zmyj ten rynsztok. Czas uratować relację z jedynym facetem, którego chcę na wujka.


	12. XII

Drzwi otworzyła im nieco zaskoczona Ino, zatrzymując swój wzrok na otrzeźwiałym w momencie Akasunie jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć, skąd go zna.

\- W czymś mogę pomóc? – zapytała ostrożnie, a mężczyzna na jej progu nabrał powietrza chcąc odpowiedzieć, gdy obok niego pojawiła się uśmiechnięta, znajoma twarz Temari. Ino odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Temari, miło cię widzieć. W takim razie pan to… - pytające spojrzenie, jaśniejsze niż Deidary, ale o podobnym kształcie nie opuściło twarzy Akasuny.

\- Sasori Akasuna, miło poznać. – Ino wyciągnęła uprzejmie rękę, więc ścisnął ją delikatnie, kłaniając się lekko.

\- Ino Yamanaka, wzajemnie. Ale pewnie nie przyszliście do mnie. – Odgadła, a Temari subtelnie potwierdziła. Ino zrobiła współczującą minę. – Niestety, Deidary jeszcze nie ma.

Tej informacji się nie spodziewali.

\- Jak to? – zapytała Temari, nie bacząc dłużej na uprzejmość. Ino mierzyła podejrzliwym wzrokiem Akasunę.

\- Mówił, że ma nawał pracy, więc będzie musiał zostać dłużej – wycedziła, a Temari spojrzała na wuja z politowaniem, który zdawał się być zażenowany implikacjami obu kobiet. Przecież to Deidara wymyślił tę wymówkę.

Przedłużająca się cisza sprawiła, że Ino zaczęła się niepokoić. Zwłaszcza, że skoro jej kuzyn nie był w pracy i aż szukał go szef (bo Ino w końcu połączyła nazwisko Akasuna z porannymi „jeśli ten egocentryczny idiota znowu da mi jakąś durnowatą pracę, bym cały dzień latał z piętra na piętro, ja się normalnie zabiję i już nigdy mnie tam nie zobaczą, tyle będzie.”)

\- Czy coś mu się stało? – zapytała niepewnie. Akasuna pokręcił głową równocześnie, gdy Temari odparła:

\- Próbujemy ustalić, gdzie się znajduje. 

Co, jeśli się chwilę zastanowić, nie jest najbardziej uspokajającą rzeczą, którą można usłyszeć w takim momencie.

Oczy Ino zwęziły się niepokojem.

\- Nie wiesz może, gdzie mógłby pójść, jeśli potrzebowałby spokoju? – Jej myśli pędziły z szybkością karetki ku najczarniejszym scenariuszom, więc ciężko było jej się skupić. Nabrała powietrza przez nos.

\- Nie… - Deidara nie miał zaufanych przyjaciół z przeszłości, a jego duma nie pozwalała zwrócić się o pomoc do kogokolwiek ze znajomych z pracy. Jego rodziną była Ino.

Niespodziewanie zdała sobie sprawę, że jej kuzyn nie ma swojego miejsca na ziemi. Do domu wtargnęła ona z Inojinem, chociaż miała Konan. Ale jej dziewczyna nie była aktualnie w stanie pomieścić na stałe jeszcze dwóch osób. Czekały na jakąś korzystną ofertę na wynajem, ale wszystko postępowało okropnie wolno i Ino była zmuszona siedzieć na głowie kuzyna jeszcze parę miesięcy.

A potem przypomniała sobie, co razem rozważali pewnego wieczoru. Ino była jeszcze roztrzęsiona po spotkaniu z Saiem. Miejsce, które Deidara traktował z gorzką nostalgią.

\- Tak – Jej nagle rozjaśniona twarz zapaliła nadzieję w sercu Sasoriego. – Mamy domek letniskowy poza miastem, gdzie nigdy nie działa światło. Jeździliśmy tam do piątej klasy, potem spłonął, ale go odbudowali. Drugi raz spłonął, jak kończyłam studia. Jeśli chciałby się ukryć, pojechałby właśnie tam… – urwała monolog i spojrzała trzeźwo na słuchającą dwójkę z tkniętym zażenowaniem. – Ale niepotrzebnie wam to mówię, bo wątpię by w takim razie chciał kogokolwiek widzieć.

\- Ale może udałoby ci się tam zadzwonić i to potwierdzić. Nie martwilibyśmy się wtedy wszyscy – podsunęła sprytnie Temari, a Ino pokiwała głową, zgadzając się z jej pomysłem.

\- W takim razie zapraszam, bo nie wypada, byście czekali na progu. – Otworzyła szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając do mieszkania Temari i Sasoriego. Wejście nieznajomych zaintrygowało Inojina przyglądającego się dotychczas wszystkiemu zza kuchennej futryny. Jasne oczy najbardziej skupiły się na Akasunie.

\- Znam cię – wymamrotał niewyraźnie maluch. – wujek Sasori.

Słowa syna nie zostały jednak posłyszane przez matkę, która z telefonem przy uchu czekała na przerwanie sygnału łączenia. Określenie natomiast usłyszał Sasori. Nie przysłużyło się to jego konsternacji.

\- Hej, mały – Niefrasobliwość z jaką Temari kucnęła i zaczęła rozmawiać z maluchem była przypisana chyba tylko matkom. Sasori kompletnie jej nie rozumiał.

Ino odsunęła telefon od ucha, nagle skupiając na sobie uwagę znajdującej się w pomieszczeniu trójki.

\- Nie odbiera. Nie jestem pewna, czy to nie przez burzę, która była u nas rano. Mogła się przesunąć i w takim wypadku brak zasięgu mnie nie dziwi. – Przygryzła dolną wargę, wyraźnie nie wiedząc co zrobić. – Pojadę tam.

Temari natychmiast pokręciła głową, wskazując na Inojina, który był jej ostateczną deską ratunku.

\- Przecież nie zabierzesz Inojina na kilkugodzinną podróż autem. Zwymiotuje kilkukrotnie, po co miałby się męczyć – racjonalizowała ze zmartwionym uśmiechem. Ino nie chciała się z nią zgodzić, ale kobieta miała rację. – My pojedziemy. Damy ci znać jak tylko dojedziemy, co ty na to?

***

\- Jesteś przekonującym geniuszem, moja droga – pochwalił siostrzenicę Sasori, gdy pędzili szeroką trójpasmówką naprowadzani przez GPS. Temari prychnęła skromnie.

\- Ktoś musi. Ty lepiej się zastanów co powiesz swojemu chłoptasiowi, jak zrobimy mu najazd na chatę, bo inaczej może się zrobić niezręcznie i jeszcze gorzej.

\- Po pierwsze to nie mój chłopak – zaznaczył Sasori, obserwując okno, bo gdy widział dłonie Temari na kierownicy trafiał go szlag i paniczny strach o swoje życie.

\- Jeszcze nie – zanuciła z uśmiechem i tknęła kierunkowskaz, który momentalnie zaczął się świecić.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy optymistyczne podejście jest najwłaściwsze. – Niebo ciemniało na horyzoncie i Sasori był dobitnie świadom, że jest zdenerwowany. Było to niepokojące i jednocześnie wybijające z rytmu.

W jego umysł wkradło się wspomnienie Deidary z rana. Zawsze było w nim coś, co Sasori odbierał z ulgą, pewien komfort jego obecności. Odkąd pracowali razem mógł zawsze na niego liczyć, chociaż czasem jego wymagania były potraktowane zawartością francuskiego rynsztoka na zachętę. Kąciki jego ust powędrowały nieświadomie w górę.

Uwielbiał przy nim być, to musiał przyznać. Zwłaszcza poza wzrokiem ludzi. Wtedy Deidara był jak patrzenie na świat przez wreszcie dopasowane szkła, kiedy całe życie chodziło się ślepym. Obezwładniająco prawdziwy, wyraźny, uderzająco naturalny.

Sasori nadal pamiętał jak raz wybił go śmiechem kompletnie ze skupienia, gdy wygłupiał się z Hidanem podczas przerwy.

A wtedy, w barze? Jaki był wówczas głupi i naiwny. Sądził, że wreszcie miał wszystko. W rzeczywistości nie miał nic.

Potrzebował go. Zdecydowanie go potrzebował. I to nie w najprymitywniejszym sensie, z którym jego duma była w stanie się pogodzić. Jego dusza go potrzebowała. Jego uśmiechu. Po prostu jego obecności.

Zaczynał rozumieć, również dzięki Temari, jak mogło zadziałać milczenie na pełnego wątpliwości Deidarę. Zranił go. Zranił, bo nic nie zrobił. Nie zaprzeczył ani nie potwierdził. A jeśli się mu przyjrzeć, był w nim zakochany od dłuższego czasu. Tylko chyba zbyt bardzo przyzwyczaił się, że ma go u swego boku, by w pełni docenić i rozpoznać, co właściwie dzieje się w jego sercu.

Jak to mówią, lepiej późno niż wcale. Sasori szczerze modlił się, by nie okazało się, że zorientował się za późno.

***

Dojechali na miejsce, gdy złowieszczo poróżowiałe niebo całowało wierzchołki widocznego w oddali lasu. Słońce kilka chwil temu zanurzyło się za horyzontem. Panowała dziwna, ale spokojna cisza, jakby oczekująca na coś.

Serce Sasoriego łomotało delikatnie głośniej niż zazwyczaj, gdy Temari zahamowała i bez słowa pokazała mu drzwi. Zebrał się w sobie i opuścił pojazd, starając się nie trzaskać drzwiami zbyt głośno. Rozważał, czy przyjeżdżając tu nie popełnili błędu.

Domek letniskowy, który przeżył dwa pożary nie wyglądał na taki. Był niepozorny, eklektyczny i miał w sobie jakąś nutę uśmiechu babci, która zdecydowanie się Sasoriemu nie podobała. Jak wspominała Ino, światło nie działało, więc nie było pewności, czy ktokolwiek jest w środku.

Pełen sprzecznych uczuć podszedł do drzwi i zerknął niepewnie na zaparkowany samochód z Temari, która, jeśli dobrze widział, była zajęta telefonem. Przynajmniej tyle.

Zapukał nim zorientował się, że nie wie, czy jest gotów to zrobić. Minęło kilka sekund bez odpowiedzi, więc zdenerwowanie zdążyło z niego ujść. Powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy drzwi uchyliły się i stanął w nich przetasowany solidnie jak ulubiona talia kart Deidara. Jego podkrążone oczy i dziwnie pobladła twarz nie wróżyły nic dobrego, a na pewno nie ukazywały jego mentalnego samopoczucia na dobrym poziomie. Na widok Sasoriego zamarł zaskoczony. Spoglądali na siebie z równym zdumieniem przez długie sekundy.

Pierwszy ocknął się Deidara.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – oschłość jego głosu była bolesna do słyszenia. Sasori wiedział, że jeśli taki stan utrzymałby się dłużej, nie zdołałby wytrzymać.

\- Przyjechałem – odparł Sasori oczywistością, czując, że może optymizm w jego głosie zakryje wszystkie inne, mniej pewne emocje. Deidara uśmiechnął się gorzko i szeroko.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Nie ma już nic, co by nas wiązało. Ta praca i tak mnie wyczerpywała. – Na głuchą ekspresję Sasoriego prawie poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Nie martw się, na pewno znajdziesz kogoś lepszego na zastępstwo. Może nawet nie będzie się wściekać na nazywanie sekretarką.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie praca – odparł Sasori mocno, stanowczo, a Deidara na moment stracił rezon, chociaż szło mu tak dobrze. Spojrzał w orzechowe tęczówki niedowierzająco.

\- Nie? To po co przyjechałeś? By mi powiedzieć, że nic z tego? Już od dawna jestem tego świadom i pomimo, iż wiem, że dręczenie mnie sprawia ci wybitnie wielką radość, daruj sobie. Nie jesteśmy nastolatkami by się nad sobą rozczulać.

Dłonie Sasoriego znalazły się na jego ramionach i przez chwilę sam dotyk go przytłoczył.

\- Deidara – powiedział powoli Sasori i słysząc tę łagodność Deidara poczuł, że piecze go nos. Przełknął ślinę, starając się utrzymać fasadę.

\- Słucham, Sasori – westchnął cicho, ale przyzwalająco. Sasori wypuścił powietrze, chcąc zebrać słowa.

\- Przyjechałem, bo nie mogę znieść myśli, że mogę cię stracić. Nie chcę cię stracić – wyszeptał ze ściśniętym gardłem i palącym spojrzeniem. Deidarze zakręciło się w głowie.

\- Tak nagle, co? – Jego głos załamał się drżąco. Nie mógł dłużej udawać, że jego oczy nie napełniają się łzami w zastraszającym tempie. Zaskoczył go tylko ból w ciemnym spojrzeniu Sasoriego. Widział w jego oczach ten wyraz chyba po raz pierwszy.

\- Nie nagle – zaprzeczył łagodnie i nawet zdołał się lekko roześmiać. – Zawsze tak było.

Tyle razy odsyłał jego rezygnacje z negatywną odpowiedzią. Tyle razy podsuwał mu powody, by zostać, choćby niezauważone, jak dzień sernika, który w biurze zrobił furorę.

Zaryzykował i zrobił krok bliżej, obejmując delikatnie Deidarę. Był gotowy na gwałtowne odepchnięcie, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Poczuł jak drobna broda opiera się o jego ramię i ogarnęło go bezsprzeczne przekonanie o właściwości tego wszystkiego. Tak jakby igrało z nimi przeznaczenie.

Czy miał na tyle odwagi, by zaryzykować więcej? Odsłonić się jeszcze bardziej?

Sasori nigdy nie był hazardzistą, ale…

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał wyraźnie, opierając policzek o złote, zmierzwione włosy. – Kocham cię, Deidara.

Niespodziewanie para rąk objęła go ściskając kurtkę na jego plecach. Wszystkie węzły na sercu opadły lekkie i wolne, jak po przejściu Aleksandra Macedońskiego.

\- Przepraszam, że tyle zwlekałem, by ci to powiedzieć – dodał jeszcze, bo Deidara jak nikt inny zasługiwał na szczerość.

\- Teraz to już nieistotne – wymamrotał pod nosem, nie wierząc, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe. Odsunął się od Sasoriego i zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem. Delikatnie rozbawiony uśmiech, jaki wyszedł na spotkanie jego oczom uspokoił go kompletnie, jak znajoma kołysanka.

Deidara przymknął powieki i pocałował w końcu Sasoriego, aż jego serce nie nadążało z wybijaniem rytmu. Chciał to zrobić, odkąd zobaczył go na progu, ale przecież byłoby to nienormalne.

Sasori odwzajemnił pocałunek, smukłymi palcami gładząc jego policzki i szyję, następnie ramiona, aż w końcu wplątał je w złociste włosy z ukontentowanym westchnięciem. Deidara był przekonany, że jego serce zaraz wybuchnie z nadmiaru emocji.

Niespodziewanie Sasori oderwał się od niego i nim Deidara zdążył zapytać, co się stało Sasori wydobył z siebie:

\- Zaraz, Temari.

Samochodu nigdzie nie było widać. Nie było go tam, gdzie zaparkowali. Nie było w pobliżu. Ani w oddali. Sasori powrócił niedowierzającym spojrzeniem na rozbawionego Deidarę. – Zostawiła mnie tu.

\- To chyba dobrze. Na jej miejscu nie chciałbym wracać późno, zwłaszcza z tych okolic.

\- A ja? – Pytanie sprawiło, że Deidara rzucił mu niezrozumiałe spojrzenie.

\- Jak to ty? Ty przecież tu zostajesz.

\- Och – odparł Sasori tylko, nim znajome usta zaatakowały go ponownie, bardziej agresywnie. Zaraz zatrzymały się i Deidara prychnął.

\- Dlaczego my nadal stoimy na zewnątrz jak idioci? – zapytał sam siebie z politowaniem, po czym wciągnął Sasoriego do domu, zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi.

Sasoriemu nie było dane skomentować wystroju minimalistycznego wnętrza, bo na powrót jego uwaga została pochłonięta przez pocałunki, które obsypywały właśnie jego policzki i nos.

Przyciągnął Deidarę do siebie tak blisko jak był w stanie, zaciągając się z lubością jego zapachem. Tęsknił za tym.   

Nierozsznurowane buty zostały w przedpokoju, kurtka i szalik leżały na podłodze obok krzesła, z którego niewątpliwie spadły.

Splątani w uścisku chybotali się wolno, zatapiając się w sobie coraz bardziej. Usta Sasoriego przesuwały się gorączkowo po szyi Deidary, który przymknąwszy oczy przytrzymał się najbliższej ściany. Gdy tylko pragnienie zajmujące się jego delikatną w tym miejscu skórą zaczęło się zachłannie wzmagać minimalnie jęknął.

\- Łóżko – szepnął tylko, a Sasori wymruczał zgodne „mhm”, splatając ich palce razem i dając się pociągnąć w głąb domku. Deidara zaczął powoli iść tyłem, nie przerywając pocałunku, aż rozległ się huk i Sasori poczuł zęby na swoich wargach. Oderwali się od siebie raptownie.

Leżąca na komodzie książka telefoniczna leżała na podłodze. Deidara trzymał się wcześniej mebla chcąc znaleźć drogę do sypialni bez patrzenia i niechcący o nią zahaczył.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął, zerkając z zażenowaniem na podłogę, po czym uniósł wzrok i dłoń w kierunku jego twarzy. Przesunął palcem wskazującym po wardze, którą przygryzł niechcący, jakby dla odwrócenia zadanego bólu. Sasori sięgnął po jego dłoń i ją ucałował.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział tylko, tak miękkim głosem, że dyskomfort z niego wyparował. Książka została podniesiona i ponownie ruszyli, już w większej odległości od siebie (co pozwoliło Sasoriemu zauważyć, że tyłek Deidary komplementują wszystkie rodzaje spodni), w kierunku domniemanej sypialni.

Która okazała się ciekawym zjawiskiem.

Przynajmniej było w niej łóżko – nieco zbyt małe na dwie osoby, ale ten problem był dość łatwy do rozwiązania. Okno, staroświeckie, z dwoma parami szyb wyglądało na dziewięćdziesiąt procent szczelne. Dlatego też w pomieszczeniu było dosyć chłodno, czym jednak ani Deidara, ani Sasori zbytnio się nie przejmowali.

Na podłodze leżała sportowa torba, otwarta tak, że wystawała z niej jakaś granatowa bluza. Obok niej walały się strzępki gazet, które wyglądały jakby ktoś je rozrywał i zwijał w kulki. Niewielki pleciony dywan był lekko pobrudzony sadzą, w przeszłości rzucony na stracenie do kominka i uratowany po krótkim namyśle. Był to jeden z dramatyczniejszych żywotów sprzętów znajdujących się w tych czterech kątach.

Deidara zatrzymał się tuż przy łóżku i obrzucił Sasoriego przekornym spojrzeniem.

\- Ścigaj spodnie – rzucił krótko, w odpowiedzi otrzymując uniesioną z powątpieniem brew. – Nie będziesz mi leżał w łóżku w spodniach.

\- Jak sobie chcesz – westchnął Sasori pozbywając się wymienionych spodni nie oderwawszy wzroku od Deidary. Ten trzymał się przyzwoicie, jedynie ciepło, które zaczęło swoją erupcję w sercu zaczęło leniwie jak lawa zmierzać w dół.

Niewinnie opadłszy na materac z cichym westchnięciem Deidara wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, zmuszając Sasoriego do ułożenia się na jego ciepłej klatce piersiowej, pod której żebrami biło rytmicznie jego serce. Przez chwilę trwali tak nieruchomo, oddychając spokojnie i głęboko, napawając się swoją obecnością.

Nie taki był ich zamiar, ale wreszcie odnaleziona równowaga i ciepło przekornie rozluźniły ich udręczone umysły, aż zasnęli objęci nareszcie kompletnie ukontentowani.

 

***

Deidara ocknął się z odprężającego odpoczynku dopiero późno rano. Nie można było się dziwić, że po przedłużającym się okresie ciągłego stresu i niepokoju jego organizm skorzystał z okazji do regeneracji.

Poruszył się niespokojnie w poczuciu, że jest mu zdecydowanie za gorąco i coś go przygniata. Rozchylił niechętnie powieki, senne spojrzenie od razu wróciło do rzeczywistości, gdy w zasięgu wzroku pojawiła się kompletnie rozluźniona, uśpiona twarz Sasoriego. Jego Sasoriego, poprawił z wątłym uśmiechem na ustach, przewracając się ostrożnie na bok, by nadal go obejmować, a jednocześnie móc się przycisnąć bliżej.

Co było słodkie i romantyczne, dopóki jego udo nie spotkało się z bokserkami, powodując u niego chwilowy zanik oddechu i gwałtowne ciepło na twarzy.

Brawo, Deidara, właśnie zniszczyłeś szansę na ponowne zaśnięcie, prychnął w swoim umyśle. Jego puls przyspieszył gwałtownie, gdy śpiący poruszył się niespodziewanie pogłębiając cielesny kontakt. Znajome ciepłe palce przycisnęły się lekko do jego pleców, gładząc skórę pod cienkim podkoszulkiem. Uścisk nasilił się, już nie mogąc uchodzić za niekontrolowany.

\- Sasori? – wydusił Deidara, a oczy śpiącego obok rozchyliły się, natychmiast przyjmując pytający wyraz.

\- Tak?

\- Ty nie śpisz – Uwaga spotkała się z przewróceniem oczu. Sasori wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego.

\- Wbijasz mi udo w krocze, skarbie, jak mam spać? – mruknął, obserwując jak Deidara miesza się niespodziewanie na jego słowa. Był to niezwykle przyjemny widok.

Dłoń Sasoriego z pleców przeniosła się płynnie na klatkę piersiową, zatrzymując w miejscu, gdzie pod żebrami znajdowało się serce. Opuszki wychwyciły przyspieszony rytm jego bicia, chociaż Sasori nie miał pewności, czy to przypadkiem nie jego własny puls. Byłoby prościej, gdyby Deidara nie był tak cholernie podniecający.

\- Tak dla jasności to ty się wbijasz w moje udo… och! – Nim Deidara skończył mówić, został pociągnięty na Sasoriego, lądując plecami na jego klatce piersiowej w imitacji odwróconej ludzkiej kanapki. Smukłe palce wtargnęły głodnie i bez pytania pod jego koszulkę, mniej gładząc, a bardziej drapiąc, wygrzany przez wzajemne ciepło naskórek, teraz wystawiony na zimniejsze powietrze, którego nie zablokowało przed inwigilacją sypialniane okno. Kontrast był przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę. I nie tylko on.

\- Możesz mieć tyłek jak marzenie, ale nic ci to nie da – skomentował nasilony kontakt pośladków z jego bokserkami, który niemal posłał go na drugą stronę rozkoszy Sasori. Chcąc odwrócić uwagę jego palce powędrowały ku sutkom, zdobywając sapnięcie od Deidary, które niepokojąco przypominało kichnięcie. Sasori uniósł brodę, przelotnie całując miękki policzek i delikatnie przygryzł płatek ucha, które dziwnym trafem było akurat w jego zasięgu. Był to plan dobry jedynie w teorii.

Deidara wzdrygnął się rozkosznie, a Sasori odsunął wargi, oddechem starając się wyrzucić w wnętrza jamy ustnej zapodziane złote kosmyki. Nie skomentował tego jednak, chcąc oszczędzić sobie wstydu.

\- Nie chcę narzekać, ale trochę tak zimno – rzucił zalotnie Deidara, przejmując inicjatywę poprzez przesunięcie się o pół metra w lewo w głąb łóżka. Twarz Sasoriego znów była osiągalna, więc pocałował go, z początku delikatnie, potem łapczywiej, zmuszając do podniesienia się z pościeli i wgramolenia na niego, dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzył.

\- Lepiej? – zapytał Sasori, całując go jeszcze raz i raz i kolejny w usta. Oczy Deidary rozświetliły się radośnie.

\- Zdecydowanie – wymruczał, z zadowoleniem obejmując biodra Sasoriego swoimi nogami i bezwstydnie przyciągając go do siebie. Z ust do teraz opanowanego Sasoriego wydobył się nierówny wydech. Rozchylił usta, chcąc o coś zapytać, ale pociemniałe od podniecenia oczy Deidary zabrały mu ślinę z ust, aż przez moment zapomniał, co w ogóle chciał powiedzieć.

\- Kocham cię – powtórzył wyznanie z wczorajszego wieczoru, bo była to jedyna rzecz, która nie wyparowała z jego umysłu. Prawdopodobnie ten fakt został wypalony już w jego żyłach na wieki. Pasowało mu to.

Spojrzenie, jakim teraz raczył go Sasori, było Deidarze obce i znajome zarazem. Może kwestią było poranne światło, które oświetlało ich po raz pierwszy podczas takiej sytuacji w tak dużym stopniu. Znał wyraz pożądania na nich i, chociaż sam nie wierzył we własne szczęście, czułości. Jednak ta nowa otwartość, bezbronność uderzała go tysiąckrotnie mocniej. Było to jakby wyznanie zmazało maskę obojętności z Sasoriego i zmieniło stalowy poblask na żywą menażerię uczuć.

Deidara westchnął, do duszy poruszony tym widokiem.

\- Kocham cię też – wyszeptał, na skraju głosu. Uniósł przed siebie dłonie, ujmując twarz Sasoriego jak najdroższy, najdelikatniejszy klejnot. – Gdzieś w torbie – dodał, wiedząc co krąży po ich umysłach. Sasori skinął głową i sturlał się bezładnie z niego, pozostawiając go na pastwę zimna. Wrócił moment później, całując go głęboko i zanurzając dłoń w jego włosy. Druga dłoń gładziła jego brzuch, co chwila zaczepiając o krawędź spodni dresowych, które były jeszcze pozostałością po nieprzyjemnym epizodzie.  

\- Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz się tyle z tym babrał – skomentował Deidara machinacje, niecierpliwym gestem zabierając materiał z torsu Sasoriego silnym szarpnięciem przez głowę. Rozbierany na to przystał, usłużnie pomagając leżącemu na materacu ósmemu cudowi świata. Gorące spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się po jego ciele, budząc każde zakończenie nerwowe, a gromadzące się w jego podbrzuszu ciepło osiągnęło maksimum.

\- Deidara, Deidara, jak zawsze niecierpliwy – Karcącym słowom przeczył zadowolony drapieżny uśmiech, ale i tak nie dane było mu nic odpowiedzieć, bo Sasori położył się na nim, kompletnie nagi i Deidara utracił umiejętność formułowania myśli.

Instynktownie wygiął się i objął go, chcąc przesycić bliskością każdą komórkę swojego ciała, jakby w obawie, słusznej zresztą, że nie będzie to trwało wiecznie. Czuł pragnienie, swoje i Sasoriego, które kłębiło się między nimi, tylko czasowo oddalone od spełnienia się. Przymknął oczy, nie chcąc rozpraszać się od dotyku skóry na skórze.

Znajomy dźwięk odkręcania i zamykania zlał się w jedno z ustami przy jego uchu, szepczącymi najpierw ostrzeżenie, a potem rozdającymi lekkie pocałunki, gdy Sasori wszedł w niego zaledwie jednym palcem. Uczucie wydobyło z niego w pełni rozluźnione westchnięcie, złamane przez jęk na dodanie następnego.

\- Szybko coś – zaśmiał się, nieco w bólu, ale bardziej w rozkosznym delirium. Jego umysł i ciało płonęły jednocześnie i Deidara obawiał się, że dojdzie nim rozpocznie się właściwa zabawa. Chociaż, nie byłoby to takie złe.

Na pytanie, czy wszystko w porządku, rozchylił powieki. Sasori pożerający go wzrokiem w takiej bliskości wypchnął jego próg bólu znacznie wyżej i moment później już ledwo łapał oddech by jakkolwiek wyrazić jak niebiańsko się czuje.

Niemal żałował unikania Sasoriego odkąd byli u niego. Teraz, gdy rozkosz buzowała w jego żyłach chyba pierwszy raz tak intensywnie nie miał wątpliwości, że był to właściwy krok.

\- Ktoś tu się stęsknił – wyjęczał urywanie i prawie doszedł, gdy umiejętne palce zatrzymały się mocno na jego prostacie. Nadal krztusił się o oddech, gdy Sasori z niego wyszedł.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo

Można powiedzieć, że wtedy unia ich ciał stała się najgłębsza. Można też powiedzieć, że Sasori wszedł w Deidarę aż podniecenie zakręciło ich zmysłami i dysząc ciężko opadł na niego, dając mu czas na rozluźnienie się. Delikatne pocałunki spadały na jego tors, podczas gdy jego rozgrzane uda, obejmujące biodra już drżały.

\- Okej – wydobył z siebie Deidara po chwili, podpierając się na materacu, gdy Sasori poruszył się w nim ostrożnie. Zaraz jednak to pierwotne opanowanie zniknęło, gdyż zniknęli w swoim prywatnym niebie, napędzani płonącym pragnieniem, by się po raz pierwszy kochać, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Symfonia głosów, pomruków i jęków, ściskania prześcieradła i łapczywego nabierania oddechu wypełniła niewielkie pomieszczenie. Sasori zachowywał się jak tonący, opuszkami starając się zapisać każdy centymetr rozpalonego pod nim Deidary, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie dotykał. Nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał go tak emocjonalnie.

Deidarę, którego organizm już wcześniej próbował wyswobodzić się z nagromadzonego napięcia, ta dodatkowa stymulacja przeciążyła. Z cichym „kocham cię” dosięgnął chmur, drżąc mocno i oddychając ciężko przez cały czas, nawet gdy orgazm ustał, gorąco rozlawszy się po obu ciałach.

Dla Sasoriego było to silnie przenikliwe doświadczenie, więc sam przymknąwszy powieki, cały czas ściskając palce Deidary między swoimi, skończył, chybotliwym głosem powtarzając to samo.

Wypełniające go ciepło Deidara odczuł z niespodziewaną słodyczą, a gdy część go opuściła, w zamian pozwalając Sasoriemu wyciągnąć się na nieco wilgotnym od potu materacu obok i położyć mu głowę na ramieniu, westchnął ukontentowany.

Zapadła niezwykle komfortowa cisza, zdecydowanie przypisana tym, którzy przeżywają intensywne wymiany miłości. Ostatkiem sił Deidara znalazł na podłodze koszulkę, która posłużyła jako tymczasowy ręcznik, nim siła w nogach wróci im na tyle, by udać się pod prysznic. Poza tym, wcale im się nie spieszyło.

Dźwięk, który wtrącił się w ich sielankę był tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że przez dłuższą chwilę mieli problem z dopasowaniem go do źródła.

\- Telefon – prychnął niespodziewanie Sasori, w tym słowie zlewając całą nienawiść do świata. Telefon był to w istocie i dzwonił jak opętany.

Sasori miał nadzieję, że dzwoniący podda się, nim uda mu się wydobyć urządzenie z kieszeni spodni, które rzucił w kąt zeszłego wieczoru. Niestety, dzwoniący był nieugięty.

Numer Konan na wyświetlaczu zirytował go, ale mimo wszystko, obserwowany przez łagodne oczy z łóżka, kliknął zieloną słuchawkę, chcąc już mieć to za sobą i wrócić do swojego szczęścia.

\- Oby to było ważne – warknął zniechęcająco na powitanie. Konan po drugiej stronie prychnęła.

\- Jeśli traktujesz federalnych w biurze jako ważnych telefonu, szefie – odparła, a Sasori zamarł wpół kroku, przekonany, że się przesłyszał.

\- Czekaj, powtórz to.

\- FBI właśnie przeszukuje twój gabinet. Jesteś oskarżony o handel narkotykami na skalę międzynarodową.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tym dramatycznym akcentem kończymy tę historię. Dziękuję tym, którzy śledzili ją od początku na ao3, dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, kudosy i miłe słowa. Seria będzie miała drugą część, nad którą właśnie pracuję. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i że spotkamy się w "Obronie na Zlecenie" ^^ pozdrawiam i trzymajcie się ciepło!


End file.
